


Taliyah's Loss Of Innocence

by SmutKnight



Series: The Summoner's Institute [8]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: After Party, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Beach Sex, Biting, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Bukkake, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Come covered, Comeplay, Conflicting Feelings, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Exhaustion, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Feet, Feet Fucking, Female Solo, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Foot Fetish, Footjob, Footjobs, French Kissing, Gangbang, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gokkun, Groping, Group Sex, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Humiliation, Kissing, Long Hair, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Missionary Position, Multi, Multiple Creampies, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, Nervousness, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, No Condoms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual Tension, Simultaneous Orgasm, Small Breasts, Spanking, Squirting, Squirting Orgasm, Stripping, Surfing, Teasing, Thighs, Throat Fucking, Throatpie, Touching, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing, Wet Clothing Kink, blowjob, brunette, come in hair, hair braids, handjobs, messy hair, multiple come shots, no panties, potential impregnation, pussy juice, risky sex, rough anal sex, swimwear, toes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutKnight/pseuds/SmutKnight
Summary: Taliyah has never been terribly social, and her diminutive size certainly didn't help. No matter who she tried conversing with, she found herself treated as if she were a child, despite turning eighteen months ago now. Deciding to catch some waves away from the bustle of the other Champions and Summoners, she is surprised to find a group of men around her age watching from the shoreline. Perhaps these gentlemen might finally treat her as the woman she so clearly is?
Series: The Summoner's Institute [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630591
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Taliyah's Loss Of Innocence

The warming desert sun of the Shuriman shoreline brought with it the pleasant air of relaxation that both Summoners and Champions had come to expect from summertime at the Summoner’s Institute. As was now a well established tradition, to celebrate the off-season and refresh Summoners from an often gruelling and fiercely competitive ranked scene, the gleaming petricite walls of the building’s lobby were replaced with the surf and sand of a secretive alcove along the northern Shuriman coast. 

  
  


Most Summoners ditched their traditional robes, many of which were emblazoned with their rank (assuming said rank was high enough to warrant pride), in favour of stylish and weather appropriate swimwear. Though some of the older and more experienced Summoners, particularly those from the dizzying heights of challenger, would still don their robes albeit in the relative cool of the various shaded benches and bars; most of them much too obsessed over change logs and patch notes to properly enjoy the festivities going on around them. Nevertheless, even the most stalwart and professional Summoners the league had to offer would be seen with their toes in the sand and a refreshing drink in their hand, if only for a moment before returning to their studies. 

  
  


The same was even true for those Champions in the league’s roster who could be seen as overly stern at best, and troublesome at worst. Noxians, particularly those of high ranks, were infamous for letting their competitiveness consume their capacity for pleasantries and relaxation. This summer however, even the imposing and often intimidating Noxian leader himself could be seen chatting idly with members of the fairer sex here and there, even seen offering singular solitary nods of respect whenever one of his Demacian adversaries passed him by at the bar. Whether the pleasing texture of the fine desert sands underfoot, or the fresh invigorating air carried on the gentle sea breeze, summer here seemed to relax even the hardiest of folk. 

  
  


One such Champion that many had considered to be feral and thoroughly lacking in any faculties with which to be reasoned with, was allowed an unusual amount of freedom along the secluded and heavily enchanted section of coast. Usually confined to the building’s basement along with the others of her ilk, the void-born Rek’sai exhibited an uncharacteristic level of self control when faced with the promise of being allowed to enjoy the sun with her fellow Champions. At first, perhaps rightfully so, those in charge of the summertime lobby setup had feared the shark of the sands would wreak absolute havoc on the other beach attendants even with the thorough and quite unbreakable enchantments preventing physical harm in the area. After all, while she may not have been able to burst forth from below the sands and devour her prey like she would in an unrestricted environment, she could still very much disrupt people’s enjoyment by pouncing on them, leaving them partially buried below ground.

  
  


With Cho’gath, the more articulate of those hailing from the void acting as a translator, staff were able to reach an agreement with the subterranean predator. She would behave nicely and refrain from any beastly activities, in exchange for being allowed to enjoy her natural environment, albeit under strict supervision. As part of this agreement one unlucky staff-member would equip her with a leash and would often be seen walking back and forth along the shoreline like one might walk a dog, desperately trying to tug and guide the burrowing beast away from any beachgoers building sandcastles lest her tremors sunder the delicate sand structures. 

  
  


One such sand structure proved problematic for the Institute staff, with accusations of favouritism and turning a blind eye to blatant misuse of magic. Ever since his introduction to the league, Azir had seen fit to raise his own separate island of sand several feet off of the main beach complete with watch towers and a handful of sand constructs acting as guards. Try as they might to talk the Shuriman emperor into refraining from such geological alteration to the substitute lobby, or at the very least allowing any and all beachgoers to enjoy his artificial island, Azir would have none of it. As it turns out, the normal magic nullifying enchantments are quite insufficient when it comes to dealing with someone with such a close connection to the land they rein over. Subsequently, though they would never admit it, the Institute was quite powerless to stop him from constructing his own private offshore palace each and every summer. As the use of his powers caused no harm to others however, the Institute begrudgingly left the emperor to his own devices. 

  
  


It was no secret that those few Summoners allowed access to the Ascended’s private isle shared the common trait of all hailing from Shurima, with the same preferential treatment given to those few Champions who also called the scorching sands their home. Any Summoner either ignorant of the strict requirements for entry, or naive enough to attempt to gain access in an effort to impress their friends or love interests, would find themselves suddenly and spectacularly expelled from the island by way of a semi-submerged sand-catapult hidden at the entrance. Thanks to the Institute’s magical foresight of such arcane trickery though being hurled close to one hundred feet in the air back on to the main beach, those rejected by the very literal sand castle’s defences were left mostly unharmed, save for the sizable blow to their ego. 

  
  


Those in the know however knew of one such way to infiltrate the island’s defences, providing of course they didn’t mind slipping Sivir some coin. Indeed the summers here proved quite lucrative for the mercenary turned smuggler, vouching for Summoners as true Shuriman citizens to get them access to the elusive sand bar. For most the substantial cost of coin was worth it however, enjoying maids, butlers and barmen all constructed of animated sand to tend to their every whim. Plus there was the additional bonus for men attending the ongoing island party of a far reduced pool of potential competitors vying for the few sun-kissed women who graced the Institute’s ranks. Azir himself seemed particularly interested in such social pursuits, notably making an exception to his otherwise strictly enforced requirements of entry by allowing Qiyana access to the offshore sand resort despite hailing from the jungle of Ixtal. To any and all other party-goers it was plain to see his interest in her, hopelessly persistent in bringing up his desire for an empress of his own at every opportunity no matter the topic of conversation, just as it was plain to see Qiyana only suffered his company for the free liquor and to enjoy the reputation of privileged guests of the island held. 

  
  


Another unusual attendee of the castle-like extension to the lobby was a particularly aggressive and overtly hostile yordle. Were anyone brave enough to approach and ask why he was allowed access to the exclusive archipelago, though his blustering and half-screamed reply would claim sole ownership of the entirety of the desert of Shurima, it was in fact a rather ingenious and ultimately excessively profitable endeavour on the part of the chakram hurling mercenary. Though it was true Sivir herself did not like Kled, after all she doubted anyone beyond the seemingly developmentally impaired creature he rode around did, she was rather fond of watching him fight his way up and down the beach engaging kelp, crabs, and seashells alike in battle. As it turns out, this display of wanton and quite frankly ludicrous levels of violence towards the ocean and it’s ilk was also a popular sight to behold for many other beachgoers as well. With this in mind, all it took was just a little convincing of Azir with the added incentive of putting a good word in for him next time she chatted to a certain jungle empress and the Institute lobby had a fully-fledged fighting pit. 

  
  


Of course with the anti-violence enchantments on all Institute members, there was no real danger to Kled, though he certainly was not aware of this fact as he fought continuously as if his very life were on the line. That being said, fighting for one’s life was akin to a state of euphoria for the scruffy one-eyed yordle, regardless of the danger being real or imagined. The enormity of his enjoyment was only rivalled by the sizable sack of gold pieces Sivir had accrued through organizing bets. The prize pool alone for the ‘endurance event’ was enough to afford a sizable apartment in Piltover, or an entire city block in the neighbouring city of Zaun. The event itself consisted of regenerative seaweed that was simply draped over belligerent brawler, kicking off what promised to be hours of enraged blustering, entanglement, and unbridled kelp ass-kicking action. The nature of this particular plant however meant that any and all damage incurred would be mended and reattached within a matter of moments, leading to a thoroughly fruitless but no less enjoyable endeavor.

  
  


Though the off-shore isle of sand and Shuriman socialisation was alluring to most, there were those who had no interest nor intention of gaining entry, even one such woman from Shurima herself. Neither the splendor of Azir’s island nor the casual socialisation of the comfortable sandy lobby appealed to the stone-weaver, opting instead to take to the waves. Though to onlookers it might seem the sun-kissed woman was simply enjoying her time in a carefree and jovial albeit solitary passtime, surfing up and down the steady sea swells that steadily reduced in size the closer to the shore they came, in actual fact she was partaking in a rigorous training regimen. Whilst in the confines of the rift, Taliyah was limited exclusively to controlling stone and earth. Outside of that magic constricting environment however, Taliyah had far more control over the elements than most supposed. What at a passing glance was just a simple surfboard, was actually an enormous stone slab coated in fabric. 

  
  


While her command over stone was unrivalled in all of Runeterra, her ability to control and manipulate water had always been something she had struggled with. As such, rather than kick back and relax like most who graced the Institute building in the summer months, Taliyah saw an opportunity to train the weaker aspects of her innate abilities. Every moment out on the water, she was forcing the salt water up against the heavy stone board she stood upon to keep it afloat. After a time however she was able to conduct such tremendous movement of water without really thinking, so quickly opted instead to make her training more complex with the addition of tricks and difficult maneuvers. This particular afternoon the stone-weaver had felt especially confident of her control over the crystal clear waters, not only partaking in flips and gravity-defying tricks, but also controlling the waves themselves to grow far larger than they would naturally. 

  
  


Due to the potential danger such sizable surges of seawater posed to those on the shore, Taliyah had travelled further than usual down the coast to ensure her activities did not hinder the enjoyment and relaxation of the other beach-goers. This had the added bonus of being out of eyeshot of Champions and Summoners alike, something that Taliyah regrettably preferred. Though passing compliments of her wave traversing skills from mildly intoxicated Summoners felt good in the moment, any prolonged social interaction seemed to only disappoint her. It seemed that no matter who she spoke to, she was treated as someone would a child, often unintentionally disrupting conversations if those she tried to talk to were discussing something they deemed a little too ‘adult’. Of course this was all pointless, especially as she herself had been eighteen for a few months now. She chalked such instances up to her petite frame, noticeably lacking in certain features one might expect from a fully matured woman, especially when she was frequently surrounded by such well endowed women like Ahri, Miss Fortune and Morgana. Nevertheless, despite her assumption, there were a few who still spotted the slender brunette as she surfed. 

  
  


As it turns out, given the remote location of this stretch of sands in Shurima, the Institute was eager to use the land available as much as they could and as such had constructed an experimental game mode less than a mile down the coast from the summertime lobby. Though it was certainly increasingly popular with each passing week, the game of ‘Team Fight Tactics’ was technically still in active development. As such, the game board along the coast here hadn’t actually been played on in the standard sense, and wasn’t even due to be released until the start of the next season. An eager young group of eight up and coming Summoners specialising exclusively in Team fight tactics however were aware of the isolated playing field, and after a little bargaining and a few greased palms, they had been granted permission to use the game board before it’s release in order to practice. Though the plan was for the team to spend their summer sparring and practicing their strategies with the intent of potentially discovering underutilised team compositions, more often than not by the time midday came around they had succumbed to the siren song of relaxation. 

  
  


Without the severely magic restricting enchantments of the main lobby, the eight Summoners here were able to indulge in whatever activity they desired; conjuring up potent whisky, summoning enormous wide-screen hex-tech televisions, or engaging in games of dodgeball using kinetic arcane projectiles. After more than a week though, whilst they were all close friends and enjoyed their leisure time together, the lack of women to socialise with had begun to get them down a little. Discussions had even been held about giving up their claim of the secluded game board entirely and just enjoying the lobby, after all these men were in their prime and revered the chance at wooing the exotic women that came from all over Runeterra to become Summoners. This particular interest in taking a more ‘social focused’ stance on their summer training regime was sparked by catching the latter half of one of Janna’s post sundown shows the night before. After a certain technical mishap broadcast a little more than intended when it came to her weather broadcast a few months back, Janna had identified a gap in the market for such raunchy entertainment. Her near nightly shows now drew in a sizable crowd offering donations as they watched her take on both men and even women in exciting new positions and outfits.

  
  


The team leader had begun to cave under the restlessness of his teammates, breathing in a deep sigh as he watched them begin summoning deckchairs and a cooler full of alcohol, their training session today only having lasted four of the ten planned hours as boredom swiftly came to them all. Truth be told, despite being perhaps those among them hungriest for competitive success in this new game, he himself was struggling to stomach another match on this barren sandy stretch of shoreline; made all the worse by being able to hear the cheers and festivities of the main lobby less than a mile or so down the beach. Just as he finished up what he decided to be the last game of the day, ready to saunter over and reluctantly agree to them cancelling their intense training regime altogether, he happened to spot a surfer clad in purple out on the surf. 

  
  


Just as one of the team members was about to finish up summoning their hex-tech television, the leader wandered over, gesturing out towards the person surfing in the distance. It wasn’t like surfing was an unheard of activity, far from it infact as plenty of Summoners hailing from cities close to the coast were seen catching waves, but the sheer size of the swells this mysterious surfer was catching was something to behold. Though none of them would admit it, the vibrant pink colour of the swimsuit they were wearing stirred hope within the men that they might actually be getting some company with the fairer sex. Nevertheless, she was still a long way from their little stretch of the coast, so the TFT team set up their deckchairs and shared a cold beer each as they watched the unknown wave-rider do their thing. 

  
  


It was mid-way through a backflip that Taliyah first spotted the audience she had inadvertently stumbled upon, almost threatening her balance as she came crashing back down onto the salt water with her enormous granite board. After wiping her hair from her face and readjusting her hairband, she let the ocean waves calm for a moment to allow her a steady platform from which to observe the figures sitting on the sand looking her way. Squinting, the sun to her back illuminating their faces, she was just able to make out that the figures were male and most likely Summoners given the robe-like clothes hung on the back of their chairs. They were all clearly topless, though this was typical for most men she’d seen on the beach during the summer. As she waited for the next wave, taking the time to make sure the lotus affixed to her hairband was still firmly in place, she couldn’t help but feel some shyness stirring within her chest. She was out here to train, not to put on a show after all. Despite her intention of continuing her water-weaving exercises, already beginning to stir up a sizable wave with which to ride on, she found herself unable to help peeking at the group of men out of the corner of her eye. 

  
  


As much as she tried to push the onlookers from her mind, she found herself pushing her limits and couldn’t help but feel spurred on by the eyes upon her. The atmosphere felt different on this isolated strand, with far fewer people and background noise she found herself much more comfortable even with the only eyes other than hers firmly on her. Each wave she rode she tried to make a little bigger, with each flip she’d try to get a little higher or add an extra twist and flourish before landing once more. Not only that, but she had been ever so slowly inching closer and closer to the shore, thoroughly conflicted with her desire for social interaction and her annoyance at potentially being coddled like always. It wasn’t until she heard the men on the shore clapping and cheering that her inner conflict resolved itself, instead replaced by pride and light yet enjoyable embarrassment as she continued her training. 

  
  


For the men this mysterious brightly coloured stranger was a welcome distraction that they took great delight in cheering on. By now they were almost certain the figure was that of a woman, if only based on her vibrantly coloured outfit and the large flower held firmly in their hair. Nevertheless, fairer sex or not, her tricks and stunts were awe inspiring and thoroughly deserving of the applause they provided. It didn’t take long for the experienced magic users to grow suspicious of something more than natural talent going on with the surfer’s exceptional mastery of the waves, which only intensified their curiosity and desire to meet whoever this was so deftly weaving in and out of the wake before them. Some of the Summoners hypothesized it must be Nami or perhaps even Qiyana, both of whom excelled in water control and manipulation, but this was quickly dismissed as the unidentified woman frew closer and neither the telltale fin or exceptionally wide hips were visible. In fact, the closer the surfer got, the less sure they were about it being a woman after all. Their frame was short and slender, their chest petite, and they had a shock of brunette hair that though leaning towards being feminine could just as easily be considered androgynous. 

  
  


As the men chatted and cheered, their attempts to guess the identity of this stranger having turned into a game of sorts, Taliyah couldn’t help but feel a confidence boost at their celebration of her skills. Such undivided male attention was something far from common for her, especially given the revealing outfits most of her female colleagues were adorned in on the beach. The Stone Weaver had lost count of the amount of men she’d watched quite literally drooling as Ahri passed by in her skimpy crimson bikini, but she herself had scarcely even had guys make eye contact with her let alone fawn over her like they did the kitsune. As such, this was a refreshing change of pace even if their attention were just on her abilities and not her body. Feeling more self-confident than she had done since joining the league, she decided she'd try her luck at socialising and began making her way over to the group of men.

  
  


As they watched the unknown waver rider approach, the men all got to their feet and whistled and hollered in excitement at the feats she had so effortlessly performed. Now clearly within view and able to easily make out the features of her outfit such as the decorative orange ribbons adorning her arms and the flowery bracelet upon her wrist, it was clear now to the Summoners that their mysterious mistress of the tides was in fact a woman. They did not, however, recognise her. As it turns out this particular team of Team Fight Tactics enthusiasts were fresh to the Institute, and as their interests were purely in the eight player arena gamemode, not one of them had so much as set foot on Summoner’s rift. Given that this game by its nature was still incredibly new and under continuous development and testing, it was unsurprising that the Institute did not implement every Champion all in one go. Subsequently, Taliyah was not one of those few Champions that the men would be familiar with. Despite not knowing her identity the rambunctious men were ecstatic to have some additional company, especially someone of the female persuasion, and as such welcomed her heartily as her board slid to a halt on the sand. 

  
  


“ _ Wow, we’ve never seen someone dominate waves that size as effortlessly as you did!” _

  
  


“ _ How on Runeterra did you manage to stay upright? I’ve seen guys twice your size topple after attempting a single front flip let alone those crazy backflips you were pulling off!” _

  
  


“ _ Dude your board is sick, I didn’t know they made surfboards that size!” _

  
  


Taliyah blushed heavily as she stepped off of the board, using her foot and a substantial amount of her stone shifting abilities to ‘kick’ the surfboard upright next to her. She knew she was on the shorter side, even among other girls, but this reality was renewed in her mind as she had to raise her head to meet the gaze of the tall men already gathering around her. She lifted a hand and waved their comments off dismissively, in part due to humbleness but mostly just hoping to quieten down the barrage of comments and compliments raining down on her. 

  
  


“ _ W-well I’ve been practicing so I guess I’ve gotten pretty good. Hi, by the way” _ Taliyah managed, pleased to find her voice surprisingly confident even if her heart was fluttering in her chest at having initiated such a spur of the moment interaction. She smiled at the shirtless men currently crowding her and admiring her board, though at the back of her mind she couldn’t shake the feeling that she should have just continued her water-weaving practice. This slight social anxiety soon went away however as the closest Summoner to her stuck out his hand and introduced himself, gingerly asking for her name in return. She couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow, a smirk of surprise on her face at not being recognised. It wasn’t as if she were full of herself, after all being a Champion was akin to being a celebrity, and given these were certainly Summoners now that she could clearly see the robes laid over their now empty chairs; it was incredibly odd that they had not seen or even heard of her before. She wondered if perhaps it was simply her wet suit that had them fooled into not recognising her appearance. 

  
  


“ _ Oh, I’m Taliyah! But you probably knew that, right?” _ She inquired, searching for a spark of recognition upon their faces. No such spark was found however, feeling a mixture of disappointment and unexpected relief as the Summoners shared a mutual look of confusion with one another before one of them stepped forward. 

  
  


“ _ Oh we’re actually not locals, we uh, we’re Summoners from the Summoner’s Institute” _ He explained carefully, clearly having pegged the spritely woman with a shock of brown hair as a local to the area. Before the Stone-weaver had a chance to decide whether to be offended, relieved or just plain confused; she found herself giggling uncontrollably which helped relieve the tension the Summoners felt at her brief uncomfortable silence. 

  
  


“ _ Of course, I saw your robes! I’m just… you really haven’t heard of me?”  _ She inquired, her cheeks flush with the hearty laughter she’d experienced. She always knew she could be a little invisible when it came to the women on male Summoner’s radars, but she hadn’t thought it quite so literal to render her completely unknown. A few of the men chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of their head and gesturing to one another for assistance in knowing who she was, clearly taking her confident tone of voice and insistence they should know her as a sign they were missing something obvious that would reveal her identity. It wasn’t until Taliyah shifted the heavy fabric covered granite board to the side slightly, a whirlpool-like swirl of sand acting as a conveyor belt shunting it away from the gently breaking waves further up the beach, that one of the Summoners snapped his fingers in realisation.

  
  


“ **_Oh!_ ** _ You’re that stone-bender girl on the rift! You’re a Champion right?” _ He announced, trailing off a little towards the end apparently still not one hundred percent certain of his assumption, but relieved as a look of recognition and murmur of relief at having recognised her spread among his teammates. Taliyah chuckled once more, forming a small check mark out of sand in front of her to confirm his suspicions. The men had looked pleased to see her before, but now they were ecstatic. After all, it wasn’t everyday that a bunch of fledgling Summoners fresh to the Institute got the chance to talk to have such a personal interaction with a Champion. Though an onslaught of sheepish apologies and self deprecating jokes followed the recognition of the earth mage, she waved them off once more with a giggle. 

  
  


“ _ You know, it’s rather refreshing meeting people my age who don’t know who I am. I used to be able to pass through towns minding my own business with no one so much as looking my way, now it seems everyone’s either too nervous to talk to me or acts  _ **_way_ ** _ too familiar just because they’ve seen me on the Rift before” _ Taliyah explained, perhaps being a little too open and talkative, but something about these men had disarmed the usually shy woman immediately. Physically they were intimidating sure, after all she barely stood over five feet tall and each and every one of these men had to be six foot tall at least, but the supportive and energetic manner with which they had cheered her on and greeted her despite not having a clue as to her identity reassured her of their character. In fact, as she took the time to look at and greet them all properly, she found herself intimidated for another reason albeit one she could stomach. The youngest of the eight men seemed to be only twenty or so, with the oldest among them probably no more than half way through his twenties, and all very handsome. 

  
  


Perhaps it was the fact they were topless and in little more than loose fitting shorts, or the fact she had their complete undivided attention, but regardless of the reason she found herself a little attracted to the friendly Summoners. Of course this was nothing serious she would act on, and in fact she had only intended to surf over and see who the men were and politely greet them before returning to her elemental training, but given that they were fairly friendly she had no quarrels with staying for a little while longer. 

  
  


“ _ So, may I ask what you’re doing so far from the main lobby?” _ One of the men asked, surprised that a Champion would opt for solitude when there were so many powerful men and women to socialise with on the main beach. Taliyah let out a small sigh, twiddling one of the small braids in her hair about her finger as she thought of a half-truth to tell them, not comfortable enough to be one hundred percent honest with the men she had just met. 

  
  


“ _ Oh well I… I struggle to concentrate with all the noise and people about, is all. Yeah, so I just head a little further off the coast most days and just so happened to head this way today and stumbled upon you folks”  _ The spritely woman explained, deciding that this wasn’t too far from the truth so as to make her wholly dishonest. It wasn’t as if her control of elements beyond just that of stone was a secret, after all there were plenty of people who had witnessed her training outside of the Institute or even been on the receiving end of her abilities during conflicts, she just didn’t want the conversation to remain on her powers for long. After all, all she really wanted from social interactions these days was to be treated as any other adult woman would, not just obsess over her skills or brush her off as if she were a child. 

  
  


“ _ Oh for sure that makes sense, that’s actually why we’re out here training too!” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “It’s so much easier to focus when there’s no noise. Didn’t know you surfed, that must be difficult as hell with a board that size!” _

_ “Nah man it’s easier the bigger the board, ignore him he’s from a landlocked town in Nox-... Er, not that there’s anything wrong with having a bigger board, of course!”  _

  
  


The men bickered and playfully scolded their friend who had accidentally undermined her surfing ability, which Taliyah couldn’t help but smile at. If only they knew what her surfboard was made out of! She almost wanted to tease the man further, offering him to have a go on her board only to find that he couldn’t even lift it, but she kind of liked the assumption they’d made that she was merely enjoying a relaxing hobby and not focused on honing her abilities. She assured the group that it was no issue, much to the clearly embarrassed man’s relief. Wanting to make sure the conversation were not too one-sided however, fearing they might soon start inquiring about the origins of her abilities and capabilities as every conversation seemed to devolve into nowadays, she had a question of her own for the jovial men before her.

  
  


“ _ You guys said you’re not from around here, and he’s from someplace in Noxus, so where are the rest of you from if I may ask?” _

  
  


In a surprisingly orderly manner the Summoners reintroduced themselves properly and told the Champion whereabouts they were from originally before joining the Institute. Decklin, the team leader for the Team Fight Tactics group and the tallest by half an inch or so, was the closest to being from Shurima which was mirrored in his dark complexion not dissimilar to Taliyah’s; hailing from a small leather and pelt trading community on the outskirts of the Ixtal jungle. Patten and Jordan, two rugged looking men with scruffy facial hair, informed her they were both from Noxus. Patten felt the need to add that despite his town being far from any close, he had been surfing before, receiving a few eye rolls from his mates as they lightly teased him about his earlier blunder once more. Bryce and Colton introduced themselves next, sporting impressive jawlines and piercing blue eyes which clued Taliyah in to them being Demacian long before they confirmed her suspicions. Hadden and Leo were unusual in that they came from Mount Targon, with very few men in particular venturing far from their homelands due to their heavily religious culture. Perhaps it was because they were both topless, but they reminded the stone-weaver of Pantheon and couldn’t help but blush slightly, having at one point developed a crush on the muscular man. Last but not least, the final summoner introduced himself as Shayne. Despite his clean shaven face and approachable pleasant demeanor, he was apparently from Bilgewater. Taliyah had assumed everyone from that vicious island was as much a cutthroat as Graves and Miss Fortune were, but upon learning that he used to reside in Buhru temple as a monk in training, his friendly attitude made a little more sense to her. 

  
  


“ _ So what is it you gents are training for all the way out here?“ _ She inquired, looking about and spotting the large flat square play area for the first time. She watched their faces light up immediately with excitement and enthusiasm, speaking over each other to be the first to explain.

  
  


“ _ Oh! We’re a Team Fight Tactics team. I mean, obviously there’s only ever one winner, but we train together and support one another regardless. But I’m sure I’m just preaching to the choir!” _ Bryce explained, he himself blushing slightly as he realised he was explaining a game mode to a Champion who undoubtedly knew all about it. Taliyah seemed a little puzzled, tilting her head to the side slightly which made a stray tuft of her long dark brown hair fall over her forehead, confused as to what it was they were talking about.

  
  


“ _ Team-fight-what-now? Is that some game I’m not familiar with? We only really have stone toss and sand sculpting in the village I was raised in…” _ Taliyah explained shyly, not wanting to seem dumb in front of the friendly men. To her delight, the men seemed completely understanding of her lack of knowledge of the game mode, not ridiculing her or teasing her like she had supposed but instead taking great care in explaining the game mode as best they could. After a surprisingly succinct introduction to the game, she was filled with curiosity as to what it was like to play, if a little disappointed at evidently not being one of the Champions picked for the first batch of characters. 

  
  


“ _ So which Champs are there to play with then? Can you play all the way out here?” _ The Summoners seemed a little taken aback by her interest, but incredibly eager in sharing something they were passionate about with her. Whilst Taliyah was worried about making herself seem mature and not the oblivious little girl her peers seemed to treat her as, unbeknownst to her the men held quite the opposite opinion entirely. While they acted laid back and relaxed while she was watching, taking her over to the ‘game board’ itself and beginning to show her the basics of how to play, whenever she wasn’t looking they shared wide eyed glances at one another mouthing their complete disbelief of what was happening. To them, as still fresh to the Institute players, Champions were like conventional celebrities on steroids; Idols so far removed from the average person in terms of talent and status that it took inordinate levels of courage to even hold eye contact with one, let alone talk to like they found themselves doing with Taliyah. The more they talked to the friendly little sparrow however, the more ‘human’ she became to them. 

  
  


It was as if out here on their private stretch of beach she was stripped of status and any perceived superiority the men presumed her to have, and as Taliyah began to laugh and enjoy her first ever game of team fight tactics there with them they saw her less as some untouchable all powerful idol, and more of just a young adult like they were. Shrugging off their starstruck mindset, after just a few minutes of spending time with her, their eyes started to wander much like they would with any other girl their age. While far from as conventionally attractive as the usual suspects when it came to Champions typically sought after by horny Summoners, such as the nine tailed kitsune many men and undoubtedly women had pleasured themselves to the thought of; there was something utterly enchanting about the short earth-bender. 

  
  


Her chestnut eyes were full of wonder and excitement, her energetic personality mirrored in her long untamed hair held loosely in an amber coloured hairband. While undeniably pretty and harbouring a gorgeous smile that seemed to make any of them seeing it smile in unison, it was her body that interested the men the most. Her light caramel skin was sun-kissed and looked as if it’d be completely smooth to the touch. With every movement of her arms, such as clapping her hands excitedly under her chin as she won her first ever round of Team Fight Tactics, it sent her lengths of decorative vibrant silk affixed to her arms drifting through the air. The vibrant orange accessories almost resembled wings, giving the tomboyish woman an almost angelic vibe that only added to her allure. Though her wet suit was fairly unimpressive, a simple two piece with pink and black highlights, how little it left to the imagination of the slender woman’s body did not go unappreciated. Being considerably shorter than them all had a charm in it of itself and her well-toned torso made her uncovered midriff a delicious work of art that the men around her had a hard time keeping their eyes off of. 

  
  


Another inescapable draw the men struggled to look away from was to be expected given the wet form-fitting outfit clinging firmly to the Shuriman woman’s form. Though her breasts were nowhere near as large as most of the other female Champions on the roster, or most female Summoners for that matter, they were perky with the added attraction of the cool ocean water having left her nipples visibly erect. If anything her petite bosom was a novelty in the Institute, a rarity that the men couldn’t help but desire. Her legs were sleek and slender, her thighs muscular and almost entirely exposed thanks to her exceedingly short neoprene shorts. While her personality and demeanor was certainly somewhat boyish, and her breasts far from being labelled sizable, her ass alone was enough for a few of the team members to take a moment to cover their shorts with their hands lest she spot the barely contained excitement threatening to twitch to life in their boxers. The form-fitting swimwear clung to her curves perfectly giving an immaculate view of her tight, firm looking rear.

  
  


What had only been intended as a short greeting and investigation into who the men watching her surf were had quickly turned into a joyous afternoon spent with new found friends. These Summoners treated her as their peer, joking and teasing one another and playfully including her as if she had always been a part of their group. The way they interacted with her felt refreshingly reminiscent of her youth, before most people knew her name and what she could do. In the Institute she was a fiercely powerful mage often mislabelled as a child and brushed out as such, but out here on this isolated stretch of sand she was just another woman; she loved every second of it. At first they focused on letting her play a few games of team fight tactics with them, making them laugh with how weird it was to be playing with multiple copies of her co-workers, unbeknownst to her wasting their gold most turns so as to give her the advantage and let the pleasant auburn haired woman enjoy her first ever victory. 

  
  


After three games the sun had begun to get low in the sky, and much to their delight, Taliyah had no interest in heading home just yet. Surprised that a Champion such as her would be so eager to hang out with them, they of course relished her company and summoned an extra deck chair for her as they sat circled around their campfire chatting the afternoon away. They told her their respective ranks, all being platinum or diamond players, though admitted that due to the substantially smaller pool of Summoners currently playing Team Fight Tactics it was a much easier feat than traditional League of Legends. Taliyah of course congratulated them and did not allow them to diminish their achievements, though seemed to want to steer the conversation away from Institute related matters. The men sensed this easily enough, her demeanor visibly perking up as they changed topic from their game of choice to their favourite drinks, with Shayne quickly summoning up a cooler of assorted alcohol. 

  
  


“ _ Let’s see, we’ve got your bog standard run of the mill Zaunish beer, Ionian spirit-pear cider, uh… well we  _ **_would_ ** _ have had some Kraken head tequila but  _ **_someone_ ** _ drank my last bottle” _ The island dweller complained, shooting Colton a disapproving look who immediately chuckled and kicked at the sand in embarrassment. 

  
  


“ _ Well I haven’t really… you know… N-not that I don’t want to! It’s just so hard finding time to drink when I have to work such long hours!” _ Taliyah explained, feeling incredibly self conscious and an intense need to defend her sobriety up until now, lest she give the impression of not being old enough to drink; despite having already mentioned her eighteenth birthday was a few months back earlier in their conversations. The Summoners looked between each other with smirks stuck firmly upon their faces, unable to believe their luck at getting to drink with such a powerful and unbearably cute woman. 

  
  


“ _ No of course we totally get it, you’ve got a lot of responsibility! In that case, maybe just try a bottle or two of the beer? The stronger stuff might have you accidentally throwing stones at allies come tomorrow morning!” _ Patten joked, carefully tossing her a bottle of unopened brew which she deftly caught much to the men’s relief. They watched in awe as she raised her hand, the sand beneath swirling for a moment before forming a perfectly shaped sand-stone bottle opener. The men applauded her, prompting her to mime a small bow with a giggle, before popping the beverage open. She sniffed it curiously, raising an eyebrow as she turned to the others. 

  
  


“ _ Does it taste better than it smells?” _ She inquired playfully, a few of the men chuckling as they retrieved their own drink of choice. Leo, who was already over half way through his first bottle of the stuff, nodded eagerly. 

  
  


“ _ It’s nectar of the gods that stuff, surprising given the grubby place it comes from!” _ The Targonian exclaimed, the Demacians of the group begrudgingly agreeing though muttering that their brewing capabilities were the only thing they were worse at than the Noxians. Nonetheless, encouraged by his florid description, Taliyah took an excited overzealous swig of the bubbly oak-coloured liquid. At once she began coughing as she choked the beer down, the men making sure she was alright momentarily, and as she waved the few that had stood up to help off they broke into laughter at her reaction to the brew. 

  
  


“ _ I’ve drank from water troughs intended for livestock that tasted cleaner than that did!” _ Taliyah exclaimed, comedically running her fingers along her tongue as if to rid herself of the taste, prompting further laughter from the already buzzed men. To her credit, despite initially disliking the taste, she stuck at it. As the sun steadily dipped below the horizon, the party joked and talked about everything from politics to gossip, Taliyah had finished her first bottle and was a decent way through her second. Of course, as the more experienced drinkers, most of the men had put away four or five bottles by the time night began; though her comparably weak tolerance meant the brunette was just as loosened and jolly as the men were. The topic had since turned to Jordon’s most recent exploit hooking up with a young Summoner’s mother, with most of his teammates insisting he was merely boasting and trying to show off, albeit playfully making sure to not outright label his claim bullshit. Whilst Taliyah was smiling and laughing along with the discussion, she felt a little left out not knowing who this Summoner or indeed her mother was. Emboldened perhaps by the liquid courage warming her body, she decided to take the initiative and redirect the conversation to something more familiar to her. 

  
  


“ _ What about Champions? Would any of you, y’know, with one of the ladies in the league?” _ Taliyah questioned excitedly, enjoying the thrill of discussing something so taboo and overtly sexual for a change instead of being coddled as if she were not in fact an adult. Though Taliyah was not privy to it, too encapsulated in the excitement of so naturally socialising with men her age, the atmosphere shifted suddenly within the circle of topless men. They sat more attentive than before, and even despite their partially intoxicated state they were giving this topic shift their complete attention. After all, there wasn’t one among them that hadn’t been having the odd indecent thought about the beautiful exotic woman before them during the duration of their time together; and with this topic change came a perceived opportunity that none among them wished to squander.

  
  


“ _ I don’t know, it’s important to be respectful since they’re like, we owe them our jobs in a way so it’s uh…” _ Decklin began, feeling it important to convey they were not just a bunch of raunchy young men, though found himself quickly undercut in his attempt by Patten. 

  
  


“ _ Oh aye? As if we haven’t caught you staring at Leona and that impressive ‘breastplate’ of hers on occasion?” _ He jested, prompting Decklin to reach over and punch him on the arm playfully as the rest of the team erupted into laughter. Taliyah laughed too, if feeling a little self conscious that they were so clearly interested in a feature of the Solari woman that she herself did not possess. Bryce was not one to leave his captain to the wolves however, quick to shift the focus on to the rowdy Noxian. 

  
  


“ _ Just like how you insist on getting us all drinks the moment Zyra approaches the bar, right Patten?” _ The men jeered, Decklin visibly relieved to not be ousted as the only potential pervert in front of their attractive guest. Patten nodded and raised his hands guiltily, and despite his smug smirk of acceptance Taliyah noticed him blushing slightly, finding the sight of such good-looking men being sensitive and supportive yet still rambunctious and playful to be just a little arousing. 

  
  


“ _ Look man, my momma raised me to always eat my veggies” _ He joked, causing Taliyah to burst into intense laughter alongside the rest of the men, though she couldn’t help but feel bad for doing so at the expense of her coworker. When she’d wiped the tears from her eyes, listening to how Leo had been fawning over Ahri for months now, she couldn’t help but find a little relief in the Summoners taking an interest in the strange plant-like woman. She certainly didn’t conform to the standard classically sexy body type, albeit because of her vines and leaves unlike Taliyah who simply had a petite build, but nonetheless the fact they liked her meant there was possibly hope for her too. Perhaps spurred on by the alcohol, or simply put at ease by the welcoming new friends she’d made here today, she decided to address an insecurity of hers through the guise of a champion with a similar body-type to herself. 

  
  


“ _ What about… um… Neeko? Do you guys like her?... in that way?” _ As she spoke, the men settled down from discussing just how alluring the Kitsune’s tails were and seemed a little taken aback by her question. 

  
  


“ _ Isn’t she like, into chicks though?” _ Shayne asked perhaps a little too excitedly, hoping to get confirmation from a Champion themselves. After all, there wasn’t a man here that hadn’t pondered what Neeko and the other female Champions got up to after hours. 

  
  


“ _ Oh uh, maybe? I don’t actually know her that well honestly! She seems sweet enough… if a little touchy sometimes haha…” _ This comment almost entirely silenced the circle. Taliyah had only been referring to a few weeks back when she had first worn this outfit, Neeko had rushed over and held her by the face while she thoroughly inspected and complimented the flower affixed to her hairband. Her choice of words however evoked far more erotic imagery, with Taliyah realising her mistake in the awkward moments that followed. 

  
  


“ _ Oh! Not in that way I um” _ She started blushing fiercely, a nervous giggle escaping her lips. “ _ I don’t know if she likes girls or boys, maybe both? I just meant what did you guys think of her, you know, like just aesthetically?” _ Taliyah fumbled over her words, feeling her heart thump feverishly in her chest as the familiar throb of social anxiety began rising in her chest. To her relief, though a few men raised their eyebrows, Decklin was quick to swoop in and aid her.

  
  


“ _ What do we think of her body?” _ He asked, unsure of where Taliyah was going with this chain of thought but thoroughly excited to see where it led nonetheless. 

  
  


“ _ Yeah like, is she pretty to you guys or… do you think of her like you would like, Ahri or Sona or, the more obvious choices…”  _ As she trailed off, the more perceptive of the bunch noticed her hands shift into her lap, twiddling her thumbs together shyly. Though she still held eye contact with the men, her smile had wavered just a little, but enough to be noticeable. Was she jealous…?

  
  


“ _ Neeko seems like the ideal girlfriend to be honest, I mean cute and exotic, always cheerful, and my god those legs!”  _ Patten exclaimed, heartfelt laughter and agreement from the drunken men, though Bryce seemed to have a differing opinion.

  
  


“ _ No, no, no. You’ve got it all wrong mate, Neeko’s got that nice tight ass with a built in hand hold! She could curl her tail around you and make sure you  _ **_never_ ** _ pull out!” _ The Demacian exclaimed, causing Colton to roll his eyes, having heard more than enough about his friend’s absurd fantasy of creampieing every woman on the roster. Though Taliyah blushed fiercely and shifted her hands from her lap to her sides as she clamped her legs together, finding herself uncomfortably turned on by their comments about the technicolour woman, she still listened attentively to their remarks. After a brief discussion as to the best position to take the shape-shifter in, with the Noxians siding with the Demacians in deciding on doggy style while the Targonians teamed up with their Bilgewater brother in their insistence of her tail being perfect for missionary; Taliyah cleared her throat before commenting once more, surprising the arguing men who had almost forgotten she was there. 

  
  


“ _ So you don’t mind that she’s kinda… well that she doesn’t have much in the way of boobs?” _ She asked, her tone uncharacteristically nervous and ill-fitting of the energetic woman they’d spend the afternoon with. Those among the team that hadn’t realised it before, certainly did now. They looked between one another, a flicker of potential and excitement in their eyes. 

  
  


“ _ No of course not, small busted women can be hot as hell too, isn’t that right?” _

“ _ Oh for sure! It’s all about the figure and personality, if she’s cute on the eyes and friendly then having breasts a little on the smaller side really isn’t an issue” _

“ _ Honestly I actually prefer flat chested women, they tend to be on the shorter side too which is perfect for picking up and throwing about” _

“ _ You’re not self confident about yours, are you Taliyah?” _ Decklin asked, halting the barrage of reassurance from the rest of the men as they fell silent, the sudden tension in their air practically suffocating them of their voices. Taliyah opened her mouth in surprise, her sun-kissed cheeks burning bright red in the flickering firelight of the firepit. She wanted to lie, tell him ‘of course not!’ and simply laugh it off. But his tone of voice was sincere and not accusatory, nor was it mocking, which she found reassuring enough to hesitantly come out with the truth.

  
  


“ _ Yeah… It’s just, a lot of the other girls don’t really… well they’re all these extra curvy gorgeous goddesses with amazing breasts and I’m just kind of, well, me?” _ Taliyah admitted bashfully, her swim shoes kicking about the sand nervously as she held her head low. To the Summoners credit, they knew exactly what she meant. She surely must feel underappreciated and even almost invisible when there were people like Miss Fortune and Morgana strutting around. Even with all the liquid courage they’d consumed, all the men were lost for words with none of them brave enough to breach such a clearly sensitive subject. That was all but Shayne, anyway. Despite how polite and almost timid he’s appeared in their first interaction, the brandy and bourbon in his blood revealed some of the brashness and bravery within him one would expect from an inhabitant of Bilgewater. 

  
  


“ _ You’re really  _ **_really_ ** _ attractive, Taliyah”  _ He stated with a complete matter of fact tone to his voice, seemingly completely confident in making such a bold statement. Only Bryce and Leo were close enough to hear the clinking of ice in his glass as his hand shook with the adrenaline of so openly making his feelings known. Once again, much to Decklin’s delight, the team demonstrated their comradery and supported their admittedly too forward friend. 

  
  


“ _ Oh for sure, I mean you’re beautiful and those legs, wow!” _

“ _ Honestly I’ve been crushing on you before I even knew your name” _

“ _ You’re like the textbook example of a pretty petite woman, as we say we’re fond of all breasts big or small” _

“ _ Yeah and I bet they look just as good as any of the other Champions, especially with that tasty caramel skin tone” _

_ “Well, we really can’t tell for sure unless we see them, though.” _ Decklin declared. This time, even Shayne shut up. The tension tripled as social boundaries were once again blazenly breached. Taliyah had been so focused on her heart fluttering in her chest and the alarming heat building between her thighs in response to so many handsome men complimenting her, that it took a moment for her to catch up to the present and process what had been said. She looked at Decklin, half expecting and half dreading a smirk to appear on his face, signalling the comment was just intended to tease or joke with her. No such smirk came. The only sound echoing across the beach was the gentle crashing of steady waves and the crackling of the fire. 

  
  


Without warning, Taliyah stood up. The men were ready to do the same as they gripped their deck chairs, ready to apologise profusely and defuse the situation. Taliyah opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated. She had never gotten this kind of attention before. There hadn’t been a single man, let alone eight, which had treated her so respectfully before and yet were so unafraid to flirt with her as they would with any other woman their age. To them she wasn’t a Champion, she was a woman. Though, in getting to her feet, she had realised just how damp her wetsuit had gotten from sitting there listening to these barely dressed men maintain their sexually charged conversations and so overtly comment on her body. She raised her hand in front of her as if about to scold the lot of them, or perhaps bring sand crashing down upon them for their drunken transgressions, causing the Summoners all to gulp and clutch their beverages with white knuckles. To their surprise, her stern yet surprised expression transitioned into a sly smile they had become familiar with over the course of their time together. 

  
  


“ _ I… suppose that’s true. B-but you must promise not to tell anyone I did this, right? This stays between us?” _ Taliyah managed, wanting to sound confident and sexy but finding her voice faltering as nerves got the better of her and she lowered her arm once more, clutching it shyly with her other arm across her stomach. The silence prevailed once more save for the crackling flame and steady sloshing of salt water, not that Taliyah could hear any of this however over the deafening anxiety-fuelled heartbeat pulsing in her ears. The men sat slack jawed in shock for a few moments as they exchanged bewildered glances amongst one another. At once they all nodded with varying degrees of control though all with the same desperate enthusiasm. There were a few muttered words of agreement, but most of the men dare not open their mouths lest the risk ruining the perfect almost dreamlike moment presenting itself to them. To them, it was as if the sea herself had carried Taliyah to them on her waves, a beautiful petite gift just waiting to unwrap herself for them all to see. Taliyah took a deep breath, hoping she didn’t regret this rather impulsive decision, before reaching down and gripping the bottom of her top either side of her waist with her arms crossed over her stomach. 

  
  


Time seemed to slow to a crawl out there on the moonlit sands of their private alcove. As the slender light-skinned woman began lifting her top, the men were quite literally on the edge of their seats. Her body glistened with the kind of light sweat one would expect from a warm evening such as this, her skin seeming to shimmer and glow in the dancing firelight. As the skin tight wetsuit crept ever further upwards, the delicious contours of her sleek body were plain to see. Her stomach was well-toned and her hips surprisingly wide when compared to how slight her waist was, further emphasized by her stretching slightly to lift her top up over her head. Given the size of her breasts, there was no dramatic reveal and subsequent bounce as the black and pink neoprene crept seductively over her breasts, rather it was an enticing continuation of the stone-weaver’s slim sun-kissed body culminating in her pert bosom. Her nipples were firm and visibly erect despite the warm ocean air, owing to the evening’s stimulation topic of conversation. As she moved, the silken amber water wings affixed to her sleeves that once trailed behind her as she surfed now brushed seductively against her bare chest, further stimulating her sensitive nipples.

  
  


As the skin-tight wetsuit left her arms, she felt a little silly as she realised her instinct was to fold it neatly, having to stop herself from performing such an absurd action given the situation she was in. In an attempt to impress, not exactly knowing what was expected of someone in her position, she tossed her top down onto the sand with feigned disregard for the fact it’d no doubt be uncomfortably sandy when wearing it again in just a few moments. She smiled shyly, finding her lip quivering as all courage and alcohol induced extroverted bravado seemed to have been stripped with her along with her top. The men were silent for a brief moment, jaws open and eyes wide with disbelief. Feeling the urge to avoid eye contact Taliyah looked down towards her feet, scrunching her toes nervously and burying the ends of her water shoes in the silky Shirman sand, yet finding herself incapable of ignoring the bulges she spotted in the loose fitting shorts of the men either side of her in the circle. Stood here topless in front of so many attractive men, men that she’d not known at all just a few hours ago, was as embarrassing as it was exhilarating. Her stomach was tying itself in knots whilst the crimson in her cheeks deepend. She was all too conscious of the fact that they could undoubtedly tell she was aroused from how hard her nipples were, if not from the slight dampness of her crotch she was almost sure was visible in the firelight. 

  
  


“ _ So do I… um… ‘compare’?”  _ Taliyah managed shyly, unsure of what to do with her hands and quickly holding her wrist anxiously behind her back. This had the unintended effect of puffing her chest out slightly, further drawing attention to her perky albeit minute bust. She was surprised to see Shayne and Colton, the men either side of her, to shift up from their chairs and step purposely towards her. Her aroused teenage mind conjured up all manner of indecent actions they might be about to take, a spike of anxiety shooting through her at the possibility they hadn’t been serious and she’d been tricked, that creeping feeling of self doubt and regret beginning to metastasise in her mind. The Summoners were far from feral however, though grinning from ear to ear and as visibly aroused as they were. Colton spoke first. 

  
  


“ _ Wow you’re-…  _ **_they’re_ ** _ perfect, I mean. They look so soft and smooth” _ He managed, far from eloquent in his delivery but felt justified in slightly lacking grace given the booze and the beautiful topless brunette before him. Taliyah blushed fiercely once more, her excitement peaking once more as she could feel his breath against the side of her neck as he stood close beside her. Shayne positioned himself on the opposite side of her, the firm warmth of his hand grasping her shoulder causing a surprised shiver of titillating nervousness up her spine. The grip she had on her wrist, her arms rigid with shyness pressed still against her back, was white knuckled with anticipation.

  
  


“ _ I bet they feel amazing. Would you mind us touching them a little? We’d be gentle of course, and it goes without saying that you can just say no” _ The islander assured, scarcely able to lift his head high enough to meet her gaze as his eyes seemed affixed to her bosom which rose and fell with every anxious breath. By now the rest of the Summoners had got to their feet too, murmured comments and glances of disbelief that Taliyah was far too flustered to discern or pick up on. Decklin worried that perhaps they might be going too far, ever apprehensive to push his luck especially with such a high stakes situation, but seeing as the rest of the team were either too tipsy or turned on to share the same sentiment; he elected to remain silent.

  
  


Taliyah bit her lip, looking from one of the tall topless men to the next, gasping lightly as she felt something hard brush lightly against her outer thigh. The group was intimidating, their stocky masculine builds serving to remind her of just physically powerless she was in companion, even with her exceptional command over the elements. Right now, she didn’t feel like Taliyah the Stoneweaver. She felt like a helpless lamb having found herself at the complete mercy of a pack of intimidating wolves. Her heart thumped hard in her chest, taking a deep breath and biting her lip, as she realised just how much she loved this feeling. 

  
  


“ _ Only if you’re gentle…” _ She began, alarmed to hear just how submissive and subservient her tone had become so suddenly, clearing her throat in an attempt to maintain the ‘cool girl’ charade they’d granted her as a result of her surfing. 

  
  


“ _ A-and only for the purpose of comparison, r-right? Just making sure they compare to other women's-” _ Her attempt at alleviating the stifling sexual tension through humour was cut short by a sudden sharp gasp, as Shayne’s hand shifted down from her shoulder and cupped her breast eagerly. Before she had time to look away in embarrassment, the Demacian to her right quickly joined in, pinching her sensitive nipple delicately between his fingers. As he moved his fingers around slowly, as if rolling a coin back and forth between his fingertips, Taliyah found herself having to bite her lip firmly. The sensation wasn’t totally new to her of course, as with most women her age she had experienced more than enough alone time to adequately explore her body, but the thrill of such a tall imposing man handling her made it hard not to moan nonetheless. 

  
  


It was now that her feeling of being hounded by wolves seemed to come into being as the rest of the men eagerly closed in, eager to get their fill of the gorgeous tanned beauty before them. Still conscious of not overstepping their bounds, knowing if they were the one to scare her off and ruin such a golden opportunity, they’d never live it down. Rather than risk overwhelming her, even with the erections most of them harboured, they were surprisingly patient and gentle in their appreciation of her body. Taliyah felt a hand gently caress her waist, another moving down her wrist and rubbing her fingers with their thumb. More skirted her shoulders and caressed her back. Fingertips moved through her soft messy hair causing her to moan softly from the pleasant sensation, muffled by her continuing to bite her lower lip. She’d never even fantasized about receiving so much attention, struggling to pick out individual comments as the Summoner team marvelled at her caramel curves and skin as soft as the sand beneath their feet. 

  
  


Not wanting to deprive their bros of the joy of her tender breasts, Colton and Shayne stepped back and allowed two of the other men to take their turn caressing her bosom. By now hands had made their way around her waist from behind and a pair of hands rough to the touch began stroking her tummy slowly and sensually, causing her heart to flutter and butterflies to swarm anew in her stomach. Her breasts were being squeezed, her bust an object of affection being handled as one would a stress relief; yet despite the men fondling her being substantially stronger than she was judging by their bulky arms, they were clearly being gentle. It was as if her mind had short circuited, overwhelmed by the stimulation and complete physical adoration the men were given her. Her eyes almost crossed as the bristly cheek of one of the half a dozen Summoners behind and to her side brushed against her neck, planting a delicate probing kiss against her slender sensitive neck. She didn’t know where to look, what to do with her hands, or whether or not she should speak or try to act stoic and silent. She had never been in a situation before even remotely resembling this and the lingering anxiety, buried deep beneath the pleasing physical presence of their fingers upon her skin, made her worry she had taken an unwise leap of faith and unwittingly ended up far out of her depth.

  
  


“ _ Ah… N-not so hard please boys”  _ Taliyah managed after a few moments, all of the men long having taken their turns appreciating her breasts yet still giving the rest of her body their full attention. She was comfortable with the occasional roughness, if anything part of her wanted them to squeeze her a little harder or pull a little more on her overstimulated nipples, but she was anxious of not letting the evening spiral out of control and wanted to assert some kind of control back over her situation. Another unintended moan escaped her lips as Hadden bit her shoulder lightly, causing the men to giggle and jest that despite her protest to the contrary she was evidently enjoying the zealous appreciation of her diminutive body. She turned her head to defend herself in an effort to appear less aroused than she was, her mouth open ready to feign a nonchalant stance on the situation and maintain the cool girl persona they had unwittingly assigned her, only to find Bryce’s face mere inches from her own. 

  
  


She gasped, not only from the unexpected closeness, but by the sudden warmth against her breast as one of the men’s tongue caressed her nipple with their tongue. The stone-weaver let out a startled gasp, unable to untangle the mess of anxiety, enjoyment, and uncertainty building in her chest before a fresh bout of confusion came in the form of Bryce’s lips pressed forcefully against her own. Her legs trembled, her eyes wide and her toes curling, her fingers splayed out in shock. Overwhelmed by the sudden escalation, unable to speak given the occupied state of her lips, the introverted woman seemed to short circuit once more. The Demacian’s kiss was by no means aggressive, having half expected the tipsy Summoner to push his tongue into her mouth immediately, but instead finding him simply holding his lips firmly against hers seeming to be gauging her reaction. As fresh fingers weaved through her hair causing an enjoyable comforting sensation, and a new set of lips began kissing their way along her other breast, she did not pull away; But as Bryce leaned into her to deepen the kiss, she did not follow suit.

  
  


Her deep oaken eyes were as wide as saucers as the Demacian’s tongue moved gingerly against hers. Her first instinct was to pull away, but quite literally surrounded, there was nowhere for her body nor her tongue to turn to. She hadn’t asked for this, she’d only given them permission to look and touch her breasts, yet she couldn’t bring herself to hate it. A fresh shiver trembled it’s way up and down her spine as the first of the exploratory hands upon her person ventured below her waist. The Summoner’s fingers traversed her hips with an alacrity that implied ample experience handling a woman as such, an unmistakable familiarity that only served to highlight just how inexperienced she really was compared to these men. Whoever it was so brazenly traversing her torso with their fingers glided over the soft fabric of her skin-tight swimsuit shorts, while Bryce began to lap at and coerce Taliyah’s tongue into a warm guiding embrace, held no fear when it came to assailing her thighs and quickly squeezed her soft inner thigh with fierce passion. The top of the Summoner’s hand was brushing against the damp fabric covering her crotch as he gripped and groped her thigh. Taliyah would have been mortified he might feel her arousal, almost certain by now she was soaking through her wetsuit, were she not completely enthralled by the steadily deepening kiss. 

  
  


Having got over the shock of being so completely taken by surprise, she found her tongue responding seemingly on it’s own to the Summoner’s tongue movements. This was a new experience, and from what she’d seen of couples kissing it didn’t seem too complex, yet nonetheless she struggled to keep up with the swirling sweeping movements he guided her into. The taste was unusual yet alluring, heavily alcoholic as to be expected, but a distinct masculine undertone that try as she might she couldn’t help but salivate in response to. It was intoxicating yet impossible to pinpoint, something she could only vaguely interpret as being smokey and butch and utterly addictive. She struggled to have her tongue keep pace, conscious that he could no doubt feel her inexperience just by the way she kissed, moaning slightly as another of men chomped down on her neck no doubt leaving a mark. She moved her arms, as if jolted awake from some hypnotic state as the reality of her situation set in once more, only for her hand to brush by one of the Summoner’s sizable bulges. Even beneath the constraints of his shorts, she was taken aback by its size. 

  
  


“ _ Looks like she doesn’t want to be the only one getting attention” _ Jordon teased, revealing himself to be not only the man responsible for caressing and stroking her hair, but also the owner of the sizable manhood she had accidentally caressed. Taliyah felt some drool dribble slowly from her lip down to her chin, her fists tensing and untensing as her tongue was sensually sucked. Bryce then broke the kiss leaving a thick strand of her saliva glistening upon her lips. 

  
  


“ _ Mm… oh… that’s not wha-  _ **_Mn-oh…_ ** _ ” _ The Champion tried to speak, having intended on trying to deescalate the situation only to be cut short by moan prompted by the tongue now tracing her thigh. She had hands about her waist holding her from behind and caressing her perfectly flat stomach, her breasts being suckled and nibbled and her neck wet and steadily becoming more covered in bite marks. She was faintly aware of someone sucking and licking her fingers while her other arm was suddenly gripped by the wrist. To say she was overstimulated would be an understatement for the dainty sun-kissed stoneweaver currently trembling and stuttering between moans on the moonlit beach. Biting her lip once more, she voiced no further complaints or indeed attempts at coherent speech as her hand was guided beneath the fabric of Jordon’s shorts. As her fingers met the hot girth of his shaft, they curled instinctively around it though otherwise remained stationary. The desert sparrow dare not look down at his cock, embarrassment claiming her sensibilities and reverting to an adorably innocent idea of a lack of visual contact leading to a lack of culpability. In doing so however, her head was angled towards Hadden who had otherwise been at her side caressing her waist, greedily gripping her silky smooth cheek in his hand as he forced his lips against hers much like his Demacian teammate. 

  
  


A similar intoxicating taste met her tongue as the Targonian plunged his deeply into her mouth, her eyes rolling back slightly and her eyelashes fluttering as she struggled to keep them open. A shot of pain made her thigh quiver as Bryce crouched down and bit her supple thigh, reaffirming her perceived position of defenceless prey helplessly surrounded by predators. Hands once at her waist ventured instead to her rear, commenting audibly about how firm it was as she felt fingertips grip her cheeks roughly. Taliyah could not see who it was caressing her ass, her gaze affixed forcibly on the man lifting her face to deeply kiss her, but whoever it was was certainly eager. She felt the mystery hand spreading her ass, a startling pulse of pleasure shooting through her body as she felt her pussy spread open slightly and the shifting fabric of her shorts rub against her clit. She had no time to consider the condition of her crotch, her previous assumption of being thoroughly soaked proven correct as she felt Decklin’s fingers move deftly between her trembling inner thighs. 

  
  


“ _ Fuck, she’s soaked. We must really be doing a number on her gents” _ The team leader mused, a jovial cheer of agreement subsequently roused from the men not currently with their lips affixed to the caramel beauty stood helplessly before them. Taliyah’s eye twitched slightly and a much louder muffled moan escaped her lips as Decklin’s fingers rubbed her through her wet-suit, the combined stimuli of her ass and pussy being so enthusiastically touched causing her mind to seemingly melt with lust. Hadden, not wanting to deprive his mates of such assuredly sweet sounds, broke the kiss but held the brunette firmly by the chin and hooked his thumb into her open mouth. Saliva dripped steadily down his thumb as she twitched and whimpered, her eyes clamped shut as she focused on the titillation between her thighs. Leo stopped manhandling her ass, instead looping his arms around her tiny waist once more to help hold her upright, the entire team taking a break to grin and enjoy the salacious sounds escaping the surprisingly slutty mage’s lips. 

  
  


Her legs turned to jelly as the rubbing continued, the lack of stimulation elsewhere on her body seeming to intensify the pleasure of her shorts as they were pressed firmly against her wet entrance. She could feel her labia spread slightly with each movement of his fingers, her clitoris seeming to pulse pure ecstasy up into her stomach with each circular pass over her love-bud. The men commented on her breathing, how her petite chest rose and fell sharply with her pant-like gasps and guttural moans, making her tawny cheeks flush fiercely red. She couldn’t make sense of it, being so thoroughly and completely humiliated by light teasing, all the while a muscular shirtless man was very nearly bringing her to completion from friction through her wet suit. Her thoughts were jolted and scattered, interrupted and turning to little more than lust with each fresh bout of ecstasy, though intensely aware of the familiar rising pressure within her indicating an imminent climax. Her toes curled and her grip tightened; so utterly distracted by the sensation of fingers moving in and out from between her inner thighs, that the guided movements of her hand up and down Jordon’s shaft didn’t even register. 

  
  


Her legs twitched and twisted abruptly, the men jeering and hollering as she bit her lips hard and clamped her thighs either side of Decklin’s hand. Her chest spasmed along with her legs, one leg lifting involuntarily causing her foot to leave her water shoe as her delicately nail varnished toes curled from the pleasure. An adorable high pitched whimper escaped the bashful brunette as she came against his hand, humiliated by being made to come in front of them all and by little more than rubbing, though all the more humiliated by just how amazing it felt. Clear lust dripped messily through Decklin’s fingers, slowly withdrawing his hand causing a fresh spasm from the diminutive woman as her moans turned to pants once more. She watched with watery eyes as the team captain licked his fingers clean, not having enough energy post-climax to feel anxious about how she might taste or even any embarrassment about being used in such a salacious manner so publicly. A few stray droplets of her juices dripped steadily down her well-toned thighs down onto the sand below as she struggled to catch her breath. 

  
  


“ _ Fuck, she tastes as good as she looks after all!” _ Decklin announced with a smug smirk plastered across his face. Any nervousness, apprehension or concern visible in the Summoner's faces about overstepping their bounds or scaring off the slender stone-shifter had long since left their expressions. They were now practically drooling, unable to take their eyes off of the mess thoroughly soaking her shorts. Having taken a moment to come down, no sooner had Taliyah become aware of her wrist being guided slowly back and forth than did she feel a sudden warmth coating her calf. There was laughter from the Summoners, the mid laner turning in surprise to see the throbbing cock in her hands dispensing rope after rope of thick cum against her wrist and over her leg. 

  
  


“ _ Bloody typical Noxian, quick to take any opportunity when everyone’s attention is elsewhere!”  _

“ _Man, how come no one said she was giving out handjobs now? I got stuck playing with her hair and neck while he got to use her hands?”_   
  
“ _Are you guys going to keep bitching or come get some attention for yourselves?”_ Jordon chuckled, using her delicate satiny fingers to wipe the last few droplets of cum from the head of his cock before guiding her fingers up to her mouth. Taliyah gulped, conscious of the Summoner’s lust beginning to drip into her remaining water shoe as she hesitantly opened her mouth. It was all she could think to do. This wasn’t her, this wasn’t the kind of woman she was. She’d never been with one partner let alone eight, she’d never even fantasized about such a thing. She didn’t know how to be sexy, how to pleasure a man, how to- 

  
  


The Noxian pushed her own fingers into her mouth, the rich creamy ejaculate coating them contacting her tongue immediately. She held her mouth open for a moment, looking at the men’s enthralled expressions as they watched her in fascination as the salty taste registered on her taste buds. She closed her mouth around her fingers, a soft barely audible moan emanating from her throat as she sucked on them dutifully. She wanted to look sexy. She wanted to be the kind of woman who could pleasure men dutifully. After all, why not? As she swallowed, savouring the creamy texture as she removed her fingers slowly from between her glossy lips, so too did she swallow her self doubt. Though she was inexperienced, she was determined to be exactly the kind of woman they wanted her to be. 

  
  


Not a moment after her cobalt nails had left her glossy red lips, the men descended upon her once more. All resolve she had felt quickly left her along with her balance, falling backwards as fingers pushed a little too earnestly against her waist and under the waistband of her wetsuit. As a reaction she raised a bench-like sandstone construct behind her to catch her, which she now sat upon. Patten apologised profusely, though apparently too turned on to cease his assault. His fingers quickly plunged further beneath her shirts and spread her soaked pussy. A sharp cry of abrupt overstimulation escaped her lips, her pussy clamping down firmly on the Summoner’s fingers as he attempted to push them inside of her. Even with how utterly drenched she’d gotten from being so fervently rubbed and teased, with how slight her frame was, even accommodating the Noxian man’s digits in her virgin pussy was a quite literal stretch. She had finger fucked herself before of course, but never from such a sharp angle and never so soon after having climaxed. As her back arched from the borderline unpleasantly potent stimulation, she found her eyes meeting Leo’s who had sat himself down behind her. 

  
  


He was quick to grasp her firmly about her throat, holding her head tilted back as his tongue greedily moved into her mouth. It took a moment for Taliyah to realise she wasn’t being choked but merely being held, nonetheless fiercely aroused by being handled so roughly, finding her tongue involuntarily dancing as best as she could manage against the Targonian’s. She found herself leaning forward, choking herself lightly against his strong grasp just to see how it felt, alarmed by how considerably the sensation of being so brutally kissed in this manner aroused her. While her focus was solely on the masculine taste of the tongue exploring her own, her thighs clenching occasionally as Patten’s fingers ventured deeper still up into her, she was vaguely aware of one of her legs being lifted by the ankle. It wasn’t until she felt the warm night air on her toes that she realised someone had taken her last swim shoe off, assuming that they were slowly but surely stripping her completely. She wanted to break the kiss long enough to tell Patten to slow down, her trembling walls almost aching from the overstimulation, having only been used to her own dainty digits and finding it difficult to accommodate his manly fingers. 

  
  


As she moved her hand to meet the Targonian’s face, some slight drool dribbling once more down her chin from the deeply messy kiss, she found her wrist caught once more in transit. Her eyes widened with the realisation of just how powerless she truly was, unable to resist the strong grasp guiding her hand back down to her side where it was placed around a similarly girthy cock as the one before. She tried to speak, causing Patten to grin into the kiss, silencing her further by deepening the kiss and taking command of her tongue with his own. His saliva was quite literally intoxicating, a strong smokey whiskey flavour that Taliyah couldn’t help but choke down her gullet. With her fingers now firmly held around Shayne’s cock, he was disappointed to find that while she did not pull away, her hand was still. 

  
  


“ _ Hey, what gives?” _ He inquired, laughing slightly as he gestured to her motionless hand. 

  
  


“ _ She’s just not that into you mate!” _ Hadden joked, prompting a hearty laugh from the rest of the men currently jostling one another to find some part of the slutty Champion to enjoy, now that she was so evidently down for being enjoyed. Taliyah felt intense shame and humiliation in her stomach, having so readily submitted to being used in such a fashion and now finding herself unable to protest, disgusted at how hot and bothered it was getting her. 

  
  


“ _ You heard her earlier right, or were you too damn drunk to pay attention you grog guzzling Pirate wannabe? She turned eighteen recently, she’s probably still a virgin. You have to give her a little guidance, like I did” _ Jordon explained, taking a moment to sit back down in his deckchair and enjoy a fresh beer along with the pleasant near naked view of their guest, thus far being the only man to have climaxed and therefore not eager to get involved once more just yet. Shayne opened his mouth to defend himself from the accusatory comment, but thinking better of it simply chuckled and shook his head as he cursed his obnoxious Noxian friend under his breath, gripping Taliyah’s thin wrist in his grasp once more and guiding her hand up and down his sizable shaft. Abruptly her body began to spasm and shake, the men watching intently as she climaxed once more from the vigorous finger fucking Patten was giving her.

  
  


Too greedily enjoying the taste of her tongue to break away and let her moan, she remained muffled with the Targonian gripping her throat harder than before to keep her head relatively still as he suckled on her tender sweet tasting tongue. As her thighs twitched and tensed, a shower of lust spurted messily from between her clean shaven lips, pooling in the Noxian’s palm and dripping messily between his fingers where it soaked into her shorts. The stoneweaver was breathing hard through her nose, Leo allowing a few desperately cute gasps here and there between deepening kisses. Her back twitched as she felt teeth against her nipples, no longer as gentle and exploratory as before, deliberately rough as if intended to provoke a chorus of muffled whimpers and moans from the light skinned woman; which it immediately succeeded in doing. While she had not been shy in exploring her depths with her fingers in her alone time, she had scarcely enjoyed her own breasts beyond gently cupping them in the throngs of ecstasy mid orgasm on occasion, so the rough treatment of her bosom was especially impactful on her sensitive relatively untouched nipples.The Summoner fingering her slid his fingers out slowly, parting his two fingers revealing several strands of thick silvery strings of lust between them which he hungrily placed into his mouth.

  
  


“ _ Dude, Shuriman women taste so fucking good, I swear” _

“ _ Man it’s not like you’ve got much to compare it to, let’s be honest” _

“ _ Yeah yeah, you wish Mr. ‘Noxian woman fetishist’, we all know you only hit up Noxian girls so you can pretend it’s Katarina you’re going down on. Never going to happen mate. Besides, I’ve had plenty of women from all over and while Ionian girls put out the most, Shuriman beauties always taste fantastic.” _

“ _ Right well let one of us have a taste then you boastful git” _ Colton joked, with Patten happily gesturing towards Taliyah’s lightly spasming lips and stepping back to allow his mate full access. Unlike his Noxian comrade, this Demacian wanted to taste her nectar straight from the source. With an alacrity that suggested ample experience in this subject matter, he effortlessly lifted her thighs up onto his shoulders as he got down onto his knees, parting her labia with one hand and rubbing her clit with the other. No sooner had Taliyah been rocked by the sudden stimulation to her clitoris, than did the sensation of the man’s warm tongue plunging between her tight sensitive walls cause another tremor of titillation throughout her body. Struggling now to catch her breath given her mouth being so thoroughly enjoyed by the Targonian stood behind her, she raised her free hand to tap him finding success in that her arm was not intercepted this time round. At least not immediately. 

  
  


As she tapped against his arm, he sheepishly apologised as he broke away leaving their lips thoroughly connected by several strands of saliva, she found her arm quickly taken away by Decklin who guided her hand down to his throbbing member. Given a moment of respite to catch her breath, her chest rising and falling harshly as she gulped won grateful lungfuls of air, she was greeted by fresh verbal humiliation. 

  
  


“ _They might taste good, but they_ _aren’t good kissers I’ll tell you that much!”_ Leo joked, running his fingers through her messy hair playfully emphasizing that perhaps he took it as all in good spirits and not directly meant to embarrass. Regardless of the intention, the result was the same; her sun-kissed cheeks burning red with degradation. Her inexperience had been painfully palpable in the way she had kissed, and despite the action being somewhat forced upon her, she couldn’t help but feel self conscious of her performance nonetheless.

  
  


“ _ I’m sure you can find a better use for her mouth” _ Decklin suggested as he began guiding her delicate fingers up and down his shaft, a spark of excitement appearing in the Targonian’s eyes as he quickly gleaned his meaning. 

  
  


“ _ What about it then little miss earth-bender, mind if I keep using your mouth for a little while longer?” _ He asked with a smirk, already having removed his shorts and clambered up onto the sandstone bench stood beside her. Taliyah had one eye shut, a series of sporadic gasps and involuntary moans escaping her rouge lips as a result of not only the eager tongue-fucking she was receiving, but the boisterous bites being distributed all across her chest. Impatient from the intoxicatingly erotic make-out session, his cock already slick with precum, he was not about to wait for her to compose herself to deliver a coherent answer. Instead, he positioned himself in front of her and pressed his meaty cock up against her face. Despite the Summoners inciting both pleasure and erotic-tinged pain across her body, causing her grip on the cocks of the men to her sides to tighten with each new sensation as they made her jack them off, she had just enough presence of mind to take in just how big the manhood resting against her cheek was.

  
  


Though no bigger than the ones currently leaking precum over her fingers, she hadn’t been able to ascertain their full size until seeing the Targonian’s up close. It would not be inappropriate for her to compare its girth to her wrist; after all she was exceptionally slight compared to most women her age, and the throbbing member pressed against her face seemed to be exceptionally thick. It’s length intimidated her far more than its width however. She’d of course heard of blowjobs before, knowing full well that the act involved the use of her mouth, but the prospect was more than a little daunting given it’s length spanning from her chin all the way to her forehead. She gulped, estimating it to be seven or maybe even eight inches in length, her already anxious heart thumping all the more fearfully in her chest. She could feel it’s heat, utterly humiliated at her head being used as a means of support for the meaty monstrosity the Summoner so proudly brandished against her. 

  
  


She opened her mouth to attempt a response once more, her eyes widening in surprise as the Summoner wasted no time in earnestly pushing his cock between her lips. Though incredibly eager and all too turned on from their intimate and delightfully rough kissing, he was still conscious the woman was likely a virgin and did not want to cause her undue discomfort. As such, Taliyah only found the head of his cock pushed between her delicate rosy lips. Its tip pushed against her tongue, the salty slick taste of precum leaking into her mouth causing her to involuntarily swallow the natural lubricant down with a gasp as another Summoner pinched her nipples hard. The taste was erotic though nowhere near as sweet or addictive as her own wetness, nonetheless stirring intense lust within her at having so willingly accommodate his manhood. Whilst Leo began the task of steadily slipping more and more of his length into her mouth and rubbing it against her warm slick tongue, Colton continued lapping up her moreish nectar straight from the source and Decklin and Shayne enjoyed her tender grasp. Unbeknownst to the light skinned woman, she was about to have another of the Summoner’s making use of her body for their pleasure. 

  
  


There had been a few squeezes and bites applied to her supple thighs and slender calves, but the hands now upon her legs had a far more enjoyable activity in mind. With her legs already resting upon Colton’s back due to the man’s face being pressed firmly against her crotch, her swim shorts hung uselessly half-way down her legs. She found them wrenched free of her body, able to watch out of the corner of her eyes as Hadden grabbed her ankles and positioned himself with his cock between her feet. Her toes curled and uncurled with the tension rippling up and down her body by Leo’s cock adventurously probing further and further into her mouth, but nonetheless deterred the Targonian gently caressed her sensitive feet as they were pressed against his length. Taliyah wasn’t all to concerned with the activity happening with her feet of course, far too occupied with the girthy cock leaking precum and thoroughly occupying her mouth as well as the tongue that seemed intent on tasting the very depths of her tight trembling pussy, but nevertheless the sensation of his hot shaft rubbing against her ticklish soles prompted a few twitches and gasps here and there. 

  
  


Of course, being the innocent Shuriman she so clearly was, she had no concept or knowledge of a footjob. As expected as this outcome was, Hadden was still disappointed in the stillness of her feet, having hoped she’d instinctively start stroking him with her toes. Not one to be deterred however, he simply grasped her ankles firmly and began steadily thrusting his rapidly slickening cock in and out between her soles and caressing her delicate toes. He commented on how cute her azure blue nail polish was, which continued to stoke the fire of embarrassment burning fiercely within the Stoneweaver. Whether the feeling of her feet was bolstered by the taboo of fucking a champion, the end of a dry spell for the Summoner, or simply the innocence Taliyah exhuded; her toes and soles felt as soft as fine silk. It wasn’t long after the woman’s feet began being put to good use that a now familiar spurt of warmth and wetness began dripping down her wrist and between her clenched fingers. She didn’t need to look, which was a good thing too as her head was being grasped from the back to hold her steady for her mouth to be thoroughly used, to know that the Summoner she had been stroking had climaxed.

  
  


“ _ Wow, those dainty fingers of hers are like magic! Even if I had to do all the work.”  _ Shayne announced, finally letting go of her wrist leaving a slight bruise where he had been holding it, before patting Bryce on the shoulder with a grin as he took up position beside the drooling trembling woman. Whether consciously or not, the moment her hand was guided to the Demacian’s cock, she began stroking it up and down much at the same speed as Shayne had before. In truth, Taliyah’s wrist had begun to ache from the rough handling and she figured that if she were to be used anyway she might asw-

  
  


“ **_MMngh-mmnnnn...._ ** _ ha…. hah…” _ Taliyah moaned, panting and coughing slightly as a deluge of thick creamy ejaculate dribbled from her mouth onto the sandstone bench below. Leo had given her no warning, instead just tightening his grasp on her silky dark brown hair to ensure she did not pull away as he deposited a rich load in her mouth. Caught so thoroughly by surprise, the first portion of his mess had been shot straight down her throat, causing her to choke slightly in shock and have the rest flow messily off of her tongue and down her chin. A few of the men cheered, like one would when a plate was dropped in a busy restaurant, though one of the men felt an immediate twinge of jealousy. That was undoubtedly the first of a man’s lust Taliyah had tasted, an honour Leo didn’t seem to be taking at all seriously as he sheepishly apologised for the suddenness with which he’d filled her mouth. He wiped the last few drops of cum from the tip of his cock against her tongue, before ruffling her already messy hair with his fingers as he stepped down from the bench and joined Jordon and Shayne who were sat back enjoying the show with a cold drink in hand. Decklin, however, was not one to be outdone. 

  
  


He was the team’s captain for a reason: He was the highest rank of any of the other Summoners. In fact, if he hadn't had the idea for a team in the first place, none of them would even be here right now. Though he had not voiced it, he had intended for his semen to be the first Taliyah taste upon her lips, feeling a sense of personal achievement in the woman’s seduction and therefore believing himself owed an award as such. But he had become complacent with the woman’s tender grasp of his shaft, and perhaps a little sedentary owing to the alcohol and blood rushing elsewhere than his mind.  _ No matter _ , he thought to himself as he pulled her slender fingers away from his thoroughly slick shaft and got to his feet.  _ There’s a much more valuable prize I can claim as my own. _

  
  


“ _ Hey Colton, I think you’ve about had your fill, give someone else some time to enjoy her cunt won’t you?” _ Decklin suggested, his jovial friendly tone still present though with clear leader-like undertones that the other Summoners were quick to pick up on. Colton got to his feet sheepishly, stepping out from between the woman’s outstretched legs and wiping his smug mess-covered smirk with the back of his hand as he gestured to her quite literally dripping pussy; letting Decklin know it was all his. All the team had a great respect for him as their captain, and as such they all approved as they watched him grip her by the waist and lift her wet entrance up to meet his thick pre covered cock. Taliyah whimpered slightly, forced to swallow the rest of the load coating her tongue as she felt herself lifted up an inch or so. His grip on her waist was firm and being so effortlessly manhandled in that way only intensified her horniness, no matter how diluted by shame and embarrassment.

She wanted to tell him no, having always envisioned losing her virginity with a cute guy she’d been dating for a while, or perhaps even in a passionate one night stand after a party; not such a public group affair. For as much as she wanted to speak up, to save herself for someone special, her wet trembling walls ached to be filled once more and the sight of his sizable manhood only intensified the lust she felt. She must have been caught staring at it, or else inadvertently been biting her lip as she imagined the imminent feeling of having such a large member pushed up deep within her, because she soon spotted a smug smirk appear on the man’s lips.

  
  


“ _ You want to feel me inside you, don’t you Taliyah” _ The man taunted, squeezing her waist harder as if to emphasize the statement. He knew full well she wasn’t going to say no, and apparently so did she, finding herself closing her eyes and reluctantly nodding a timid ‘yes’. Her arms were beginning to tire, partially guided and partially moving of their own accord as they worked like pistons on Colton and Bryce’s shafts, and her feet being thoroughly and eagerly violated by Hadden’s thick cock. This combined stimuli did not adequately prepare her for full-on penetration however, and even with Decklin’s cock slick with precum and her pussy drenched from the sustained assault of both tongue and fingers, she still found herself gasping and whimpering as his meaty cock spread her labia and pushed eagerly inside. It felt like she might break apart, torn asunder from the inside, the pressure against her walls almost unbearable for a moment. Her teeth clenched as did her fingers, her eyes watering and her legs trembling fiercely, not even noticing as Colton climaxed in her grasp sending thick ropes up her forearm. 

  
  


The team leader had pushed not even an inch inside of the woman, delighted to find her as tight as he had supposed from her short slender frame, though part of him worried she was a little  **too** tight. He’d been with virgins before of course, only natural given his height, personality, and attractive jawline; but he’d never been with a woman as small as Taliyah. Her vice-like walls were warm and welcoming, but the prospect of pushing any deeper was daunting especially given the almost pained expression on the brunette’s face. Spurred on by the liquid courage in his gut and the once in a lifetime opportunity before him, he risked pushing further still, telling himself he’d stop if she asked. Taliyah moaned loudly as she took another three inches of his girthy member. She felt pressure in places she’d never felt before, pleasure pulsing from places unexplored by her own fingers, her mind going blank with bliss for a moment. Were she not so thoroughly overwhelmed, she might have even felt the irrational fear of the man going too deep and running her through completely, something that didn’t seem all too unbelievable were she to rely on the feeling of being crammed full alone and not rational thought.

  
  


An intense half-choked whimper escaped her lips, an almost animalistic howl ill-befitting someone so polite and petite as Taliyah, as her back arched and her trembling body squirted violently against Decklin’s torso. His cock was quickly slick with her juices, and renewed eagerness gripped the Summoner much like her tight thrumming walls. The contractions and quivering of her pussy was too much to resist, quickly finding his gentle thrusts gaining a fervour like increase in their speed, with each movement of his hips causing another inch of his cock to disappear between her stretched pink lips. Taliyah found herself drooling slightly, her head held back in ecstasy as her third potent orgasm rocked her body and mind. Her toes curled and flexed, massaging Hadden’s glans and practically milking the man to orgasm. As Decklin was just gettin started, Hadden finished messily and potently, drenching her dainty feet in slick creamy mess which dripped steadily to the sand below. 

  
  


As more and more of his girth was forced up into her insides, the stimulation against her post-climax walls was enough to make her light headed. Her vision seemed to ebb slightly as she struggled to catch her breath, causing her no longer held legs to cross against Decklin’s back to hold her up right. This inadvertently pulled him further inside of her, gasping loudly as he bottomed out after six or so inches, the new and quite painful experience of having her cervix battered causing an adorable jittery whimper. It hurt, but it was a pain she’d only experienced in small bouts from the men biting her breasts and thighs, a pain rooted deeply in pleasure and taboo lust. For the Summoner, the feeling of bottoming out inside of the sun-kissed Champion was like a dream come true, watching in amusement as strings of her lust stretched and broke each time his cock pulled partially out of her hot insides. He had planned to pull out, after all the ramifications of not doing so could be devastating for both of their careers, but Taliyah’s slender legs pulling him close inadvertently made such a responsible decision exceedingly tough to make. Glancing down and noticing a small streak of red on his cock, no doubt from her hymen, knowing he had been the one to take the brunette’s virginity was enough to push him over the edge. 

  
  


Even in the disorientated and overstimulated state she found herself in, she was unable to ignore the sudden heavy hotness she felt deep inside of her. The thick cock stretching her almost to the point of discomfort throbbed and thrummed, and as soon as she had realised what he had done and unwrapped her legs from around him, it was too late. As his practically steaming cock slick with both of their creamy lust pulled out of her tight cunt, so too did a messy stream of thick white come. Taliyah barely had time to register the sinking feeling of dread within her, as she found another cock quickly placed against her face. Looking up, she recognised Bryce not a moment too soon, his explosive load quickly coating her face and shooting several spurts into her long silky hair. Bryce couldn’t help but grin as he angled his cock away from her lips and cheeks, deliberately sending a few ropes of creamy mess across the delicate flower in her hair band which subsequently dribbled down into her messy hair. The moment he had stepped down from the bench, joking out loud that such a thing was good for her hair and that she should thank him, Patten was quick to take his place. 

  
  


She opened her mouth, a drip of cum from her forehead landing on her tongue, expecting the man to want to use her mouth. It was a surprise therefore when she found herself being pushed backwards, held firmly by her shoulders until she was laying horizontally against the sandstone bench. The Noxian must have been pleasuring himself watching her getting used, as his cock was already dripping with clear precum by the time he straddled her waist. It seemed that despite her lack of a substantial bust, he was intent on using her chest as a source of pleasure. With Taliyah’s head now hanging over the bench, and all the stimulation centred solely on her minute bust, she was able to take in the feeling of being filled properly for the first time. There was the lingering warm salty taste of lust on her tongue still, and she used her wrist to wipe her face and mouth clean only to wipe more cum from her wrist onto her face. Her flowery wristband was soggy with their juices, and her hair felt damp despite having left the water hours ago. She could feel Decklin’s orgasm ichor leaking steadily from her lightly aching pussy, her inner thighs bitten and abused yet thoroughly wet with as much of her own mess as the men’s. 

  
  


Though it could hardly be considered a boob-job, given her lack of any meaningful breast tissue with which to press together and engulf his shaft with, her soft skin and rigid nipples were gratifying nonetheless. More than anything, the exhilaration of grinding his cock against the pretty petite Champion below him was what spurred him onwards, using her as little more than a piece of meat with which to pleasure himself. Everytime his cock passed over one of her nipples, there came a soft moan in response, Taliyah beginning to get too tired to disguise the gentle pleasure the friction brought her. Her mouth hung open, one of her eyes partially glued shut from the thick globules of cum that collected on her long oak coloured eyelashes, panting as her toes dangled off the bench and moved against the sand with each of the Summoners thrusts against her bosom. She was sure he could feel her heart beating fiercely in her chest, not knowing if this added to the pleasure or simply betrayed how fiercely out of her depth she was. Thinking the ordeal was soon to be over, she was surprised when before Patten had even finished using her chest, there were strong hands firmly holding the underside of her thighs and crossing her legs against the unknown Summoner’s back.

  
  


With so little attention, Taliyah thought she had finally found a moment to voice some protest, but before she could find her voice she found her open mouth filled with a fresh dousing of thick bubbly spunk. Patten succeeded in covering her chest and neck, with a few of the more powerful ropes landing directly into the sun-kissed woman’s open mouth. She choked and struggled slightly, lying with her head hanging off the bench not lending well to her ability to swallow, her eyes watering and her back arching suddenly the moment she felt new manhood moving between her cum-soaked labia. Shayne had her legs held in a vice like grip, sharing no such sense of gentleness as his captain, pushing his member roughly into the tiny woman with reckless abandon and salacious intent. Beads of come dripped messily off of her spasming chest, her wrists squirming and toes curling fiercely as she felt her hole stretched brutally once again. She wanted to tell him no, that he was too big, that she had had enough.However all that left her lips were moans, whimpers and lustful grunts. 

  
  


With the ex-Bilgewater monk intent on stirring up her insides, his thick head bludgeoning Taliyah’s cervix over and over, the rest of the men decided that perhaps one round of the golden skinned beauty was far from enough to sate their lustful hunger. Colton took up position at her mouth first, holding her mouth open with his fingers before gingerly pushing his cock between her lips. The Demacian took a gentler approach to his pleasure at first, but soon enough the erotic warmth of her tongue and allure of pushing further into her tight throat became a siren song he could not ignore. After just a few moments not only had his girthy man-meat began to invade her airway, but her trembling sweat glistening body had soon become a toy for the entire team to enjoy once more. She could feel the familiar heat and heft of cocks against her stomach, her sensitive cum slick breasts, forced between her delicate fingers which she quickly began to stroke, and sandwiched between the back and sole of her feet which she did her best to clumsily stroke. She knew what was expected of her now, and despite the shame and lingering fear that talk of such activities could spread like wildfire throughout the Institute, she decided the quicker she got the men off the quicker the ordeal would end. Her resolve had long since been eroded by the throbs of pleasure emanating from her crammed brutalised pussy however, finding her mind drifting further and further from nervousness and closer to simply giving in completely to the raw physical pleasure. 

  
  


No matter how much she tried to convince herself of the sluttiness of the actions she was performing, she couldn’t seem to stem the stream of muffled moans and whimpering escaping her occupied lips. Her eyes widened with renewed shock however, as the length of his cock exceeded that of her mouth, her eyes watering fiercely as for the first time he breached her throat. The sensation was unpleasant at first, feeling as if she would gag or choke on his precum coated cock, but despite her clear discomfort the Demacian had tasted the pleasure her tight throat provided and he was by no means willing to stop at just a taste. More and more of his cock disappeared between her lips, the sheer thickness of his cock causing her throat to visibly bulge as it plunged deeper inside of her, a deluge of thick bubbly saliva connecting her lips to his shaft. She was being spitroasted, her mind numbing slightly from the conflicting feelings of discomfort and lust from the piston-like movements at either end of her body. She began to feel the creeping panic of oxygen deprivation in her chest, becoming so focused on gulping down air between thrusts of Colton’s cock that she didn’t at all notice a fresh smattering of cream across her chest and stomach. 

  
  


Gripping her neck firmly, it didn’t take long before Colton abandoned restraint entirely and did his best to fuck her throat, having to physically pull her slender frame towards him to force the eight and final inch of his manhood into her warm tight throat. Taliyah’s eyes rolled into the back of her head, quivering and spasming from the sensation of choking, too preoccupied with the lack of air to attribute any shame to the fierce squirting orgasm this invoked from her well used body. Unlike the quick thrusts that he’d pushed into her throat before now, she was alarmed to find his cock held firmly lodged in her airways, causing her to writhe and shudder unable to push him away as her hands were both firmly occupied with attending to their own respective cocks. After a small eternity of an oxygen deprived moment, she could feel that distinctive throb and pulse of an orgasm within her mouth. She tried to swallow in anticipation, discovering that such a feat was wholly impossible with her tongue so firmly pinned against her mouth, simply closing her eyes and hoping she wouldn’t choke. Though the pulsing of his cock continued, she tasted no mess nor felt no juices flooding her mouth. It was only when she felt a curious concentrated warmth within her abdomen, as the man messily pulled out of her mouth allowing her thankful gasps of cool night air, that she realised he had deposited his load directly down her throat into her stomach. 

  
  


There was little time to appreciate unrestricted airflow however, with Decklin quickly taking his place and slipping his fully erect penis eagerly between her lips. Relief washed over her however as she discovered his technique to be much more considerate of her need to breathe, rewarding his patience and restraint by caressing his cock with her tongue as best she could, trying not to dwell on the intense arousal that came with tasting her own mess still clinging to his member. She felt a familiar sensation of imminent ejaculate expulsion between her lightly aching walls, and as she screwed her eyes shut in preparation for another thick load shot squarely against her cervix, she was relieved and shamefully disappointed as Shayne pulled his cock out of her and fired rope after rope of his watery seed over her abdomen. As much as the urge to climax somewhere warm and welcoming fought for dominance in the monk’s mind, he had experienced one too many pregnancy scares as a result of drunken hookups in the past, and was not overly eager to dive headfirst into another one. Taliyah of course was far too overwhelmed to have considered such a possibility, blissfully unaware of the likely outcome that came with hosting the Summoners thick cum inside her womb, at least for the moment. 

  
  


Before the fresh cream upon her glistening body even had time to settle, Taliyah found herself flipped over so that she was on all fours, her tiny waist gripped tight as another of the Summoners took up position between her legs. Her hair was now being groped and pulled as Decklin delved deeper, though not into her throat thankfully, and his thrusts became more frequent. Drool dribbled messily down her chin as her face was forced downwards against the bench, her arms being gently taken away from supporting her and her body guided downwards carefully until her chest was resting on the bench. Those using her hands had apparently not yet had their fill of the cum-slick woman’s grasp and were not best pleased by having been deprived of her tender fingers even for a moment, leaving Taliyah face down with her ass raised in the air. The position was humiliating, not even able to wipe the bubbly saliva and precum from her eyes and nose as she was pressured once more into entertaining two Summoners with her hands. 

  
  


It didn’t take long for Decklin to finish in her mouth, shooting a few errant ropes over her back and into her already messy hair whilst the Stoneweaver swallowed the rest. Then came Bryce, making her gag and splutter as he forced her to throat the entirety of his length before holding her mouth open and coating her tongue in his salty semen. By now Taliyah had grown somewhat accustomed to the taste, even if it was currently at the back of her mind. For while the Summoners to her front took their turns occupying themselves with her hands, her mouth and even her hair; the Summoners behind her had only begun their abuse of her tight firm ass. From this position, the Summoners were able to cram a lot more of their cocks into her pussy, beads of clear lust streaming down her inner thighs from how forcefully her walls had been plundered. That being said, they were still unable to get balls deep into her tight fragile frame, much to their disappointment; at most managing just over six inches into her if they uncomfortably forced their cock against her cervix. This barbaric battering against her cervix had long since reduced Taliyah to somewhat of a drooling mess, constantly flip-flopping from mild pain to intense enjoyment at the deeply erotic ache within her depths. 

  
  


A few of the men enjoying their fair share of the Shuriman woman’s fertile hole were swayed in favour of finishing within her trembling constricting walls, evidently not sharing Shayne’s concern for accidentally (or for that matter purposefully) knocking the Champion up. Therefore Taliyah had endured more than three deep deposits of masculine cream directly against her cervix by now, with Decklin, Leo and Hadden all having succumbed the siren call of potential impregnation. The desire to push deeper into the cum-soaked mid laner had not been forgotten however, and as the steadily more aggressive vaginal sex continued, the Summoners began to explore other more enticing avenues of entry. It was Jordon who could no longer resist the temptation her tight clean-shaven ass possessed, and after already having left a few prominent bite marks and red hand shaped marks across her delicious caramel coloured ass, he was quick to scoop some of her lust up with his thumb before pushing eagerly into her thus far untouched hole. 

  
  


Taliyah arched her back, her eyes wide with surprise at such an intrusive violation, a wave of shame tinged pleasure rocking through her body as her exceedingly tight hole was partially stretched open. Given how little room her back passage boasted, at first she had thought his thumb to be another cock, quickly realising her mistake as a secondary finger entered her ass stretching her out further. Having just received a deep deposit of lust into her throat courtesy of Patten, the animalistic moan of fresh stimulation came out as more of an exhausted yet impassioned gurgle. Of course the men immediately joked and jested that they’d broken her mind, quite literally fucked her silly, or other variations of ‘fucked her brains out’ which all equally embarrassed the overwhelmed girl. So much for her socialite ‘cool girl’ persona, but then again she supposed they had quickly revoked such a title in favour of ‘slut’ with all she’d let them do to her already. 

  
  


Jordon had only been able to stretch her whole wide enough to accommodate two fingers, barely able to get them knuckles deep in her delicious restrictive rear. Leo took up the mantle of her throat, and being much rougher than his predecessor he held Taliyah by the scruff of the neck as he fucked himself into her. This rocked her whole body back and forth, forcing the light skinned beauty to fuck herself against both Jordon’s fingers and his cock. This sensation of her almost unbearably tight walls gripping onto his cock was akin to being milked, and soon proved to be incredibly successful in this endeavour as he was brought to climax only moments later. He attempted to pull out at the last moment, only for Taliyah to rock backwards thanks to his teammates sloppy throat fucking, leaving him unsure if he’d managed to fire off a thick puddle of cum onto her lower back in time or if perhaps some had ended up in her dripping cunt. 

  
  


Regardless, he was quickly moved aside and Bryce took his place. Much to Taliyah’s air-deprived relief, Leo was quick to climax once again filling her stomach with heavy warm mess, beginning to feel a little bloated from the considerable cum content surely occupying her slender abdomen by now. It seemed the men were taking a breather, or rather allowing her a breather, taking a few moments to simply grope and comment on her body while they watched their teammate rearrange her insides. Bryce was much gentler than the previous man occupying her entrance, seemingly much more intent in further readying her ass for further exploration. As the wet slapping sound of Taliyah’s drenched thighs impacting Bryce’s legs sounded out across the quiet stretch of beach, the Summoner using one hand to grip her curvy hips and pull her into him over and over, with the other he worked her tight ass. Taliyah gritted her teeth and made all manner of erotic sounds as a third finger was inserted, and then a fourth, feeling as if she would surely break in half were they to attempt to get her to take any more. 

  
  


As impressive as four fingers surely felt for the brunette, who had only ever explored such an avenue of erogenous pleasure with one finger before, Bryce was far from content. After all, she’d need to be stretched a little further if he had any hope of getting his girthy cock into her ass. Therefore, taking care not to injure her, he methodically began stretching her out with his fingers until her tight pink hole gaped slightly. Taliyah felt her cheeks burning with humiliation, knowing deep down what was coming next. She could still say no. She could get up and leave, provided her legs did not give out under her, hell she could even carry herself away on her surfboard if her legs proved to be less stable than that of a newborn lamb. She did none of these things however, some carnal part of her mind she hadn’t known existed until today unwilling or incapable of moving away from the piston-like movements of the thick cock inside of her, unable to stop herself from wondering how such a sensation would compare in her ass. She didn’t have to wait long. 

  
  


The moment he had stretched her sufficiently, Bryce pulled his cock now thoroughly sloppy with all manner of lust and cervical juices, and pressed its head eagerly against her ass. As tight as it was, the moment his fingers had been pulled away it had quickly clenched shut, but given how lubed his cock-head was he was grateful to find a little give as her hole steadily stretched to accommodate his tip. Taliyah’s back arched uncontrollably, her toes curling and tensing as her thighs trembled fiercely. The more sober among the Summoners might have even been concerned she was having some sort of seizure, were it not for the slutty spray of lust squirting from her cunt as her twitching asshole began to accommodate Bryce’s dick. Having firmly understood the meaning of the phrase ‘pain is pleasure’ by this point in her use and abuse, it still came as a surprise just how little his cock hurt her tight hole and yet how unbearably pleasurable it was. Were she not currently drooling and whimpering Shuriman curse words in unbridled ecstasy, she might have come to the conclusion that such intense pleasure stemmed not from the physical sensation but rather the fierce embarrassment and shame in having her ass used as nothing more than a cock sleeve. The Summoners using her hands allowed her, albeit reluctantly, to move her hands to the bench’s edge where she gripped on tight. 

  
  


After a few moments of gently moving the head of his cock in and out of her extraordinarily tight hole, Bryce was satisfied she could take a few more inches at least. Taliyah let out another howl-like guttural moan as the thick warmth of his manhood pushed further into her body. It felt like she was going to break, hardly able to contain her whimpers and trembling, feeling as if his cock was occupying almost half of her body. In reality Bryce had pushed a little over four inches in and was struggling to make anymore headway. He found he was having to bite his lip, his cock almost unpleasantly squeezed by every inch of her tight warm passage. The sight of the quivering moaning wreck of a woman, her tiny form shuddering and cursing under her breath from every small movement, he was determined to push her to her limit. It was a surprise then when he felt Taliyah rise slightly, an impatient Patten sliding underneath the Shuriman and eagerly biting her neck as his cock slipped into her slick slightly swollen pussy. 

  
  


Taliyah couldn’t take it anymore, her arms failing to support her as she collapsed atop the Summoner now beneath her. Spikes of sensitive pleasure shot through her as her neck was chomped and sucked, undoubtedly leaving countless marks up her elegant light skinned neck. The feeling of his cock slipping effortlessly into her pussy and threatening to pierce her womb was familiar now, finding her hips rocking slightly in encouragement as she waited for him to start pumping her with his manhood. He was quick to oblige, the wet slapping sound of her drenched cunt being fucked all too familiar to them all by now. Not to be outdone, somewhat irked at having to share his turn, Bryce pushed onwards forcing the rest of his cock into her cramped depths. It took three thrusts until his cock disappeared entirely into her ass, his cock hot and squeezed from all sides, smirking as he imagined just how deep inside the short woman he truly was. Taliyah felt like her insides were being rearranged, not quite able to comprehend the size of the extremely thick shaft impaling her like a spear. It was uncomfortable, yet intoxicatingly pleasurable at the same time.

  
  


What had started out as eagerness and brazen intent to explore her depths, using her tiny body to milk his cock dry, had quickly transitioned to a fight to stay in control. Her ass was the tightest hole he’d ever fucked, and every small twitch and movement of her body threatened to drain his balls in an instant and along with it his stamina. He managed to fight off the urge for around two minutes, only indulging in slow long thrusts and allowing her to do most of the work, lest his speed betray him and cut his time occupying her ass short. Nonetheless he quickly found his cock pulsing and thrumming, making Taliyah gasp as he roughly grabbed her hips and pulled her close, his tip eight solid inches between her supple sun-kissed cheeks as he pumped a heavy load of cream into her trembling frame. The overstimulation in the aftermath of his climax was too much to bear, pulling out quickly and messily causing a splatter of cream to trickle down her ass, adding to the lube for Patten to fuck her pussy with.

  
  


Seeing her ass was ‘open for business’ so to speak, the men having not yet enjoyed the depths of her throat, were eager to abuse a hole able to accommodate both their girth and their length. There was a short discussion as to who would go next, reluctantly relinquishing the next go to Decklin citing his rank and leadership, though in a clearly joking manner. His teammates didn’t mind, after all he was responsible for the once in a lifetime events of the cool summer evening in more than one way. Had he not pushed her to strip for them, she wouldn’t be filled by their lust right now. With Bryce having warmed her up and provided additional lubrication, Taliyah was able to accomodate the team leader’s cock much more readily than the last man’s. Nonetheless Decklin found her depths as constrictive and euphorically tight as before, lasting only a matter of minutes much like his counterpart, opting instead to shower her back with his ejaculate than pump it into her stomach. That was the plan, anyway, instead finding the potency with which he released his splooge causing him to overshoot and send globules running down her neck and shoulders instead. Her hair was already slick with come, plastered partially to her face and back, her hair band long having slipped backwards causing her long hair to spill out messily in every direction.

  
  


After a while the other Summoner’s patience began wearing thin, and soon enough Taliyah found her throat once again occupied while the other Summoners swapped out dumping batch after batch of cream-like ejaculate into her ass and pussy. Even those hesitant to creampie the dainty brunette at first gave in to the siren song of her quivering cervix, intoxicated by lust and loving the way she whimpered as her womb was pumped full of yet more cum. It all came to a head however as Leo and Jordon came to a head, unable to decide who’s turn it was next at her slightly gaping ass which quivered and leaked thick bubbly cum. They decided to play ‘Shears, Parchment, Stone’ for the honour, but when Taliyah heard laughter from behind her she realised that perhaps the outcome had been unexpected. Indeed, both men had picked parchment, and rather than play again they played to their impatience and smirks stuck fast on their faces as they lifted the brunette babe up off of the sandstone bench. Taliyah felt like she might pass out for a moment, reminded of just how bruised and wobbly her legs truly were, before being lifted once more and sandwiched between the two men. Exhausted, she crossed her arms around the man in front’s neck, clawing his back slightly with her blue painted nails as she felt herself slipping from his grasp. 

  
  


Of course she was in no danger of being dropped, her tiny frame imposing hardly an inconvenience at all for the tall muscular Summoner, instead merely lowering her slightly to allow better access to her holes. 

  
  


“ _ Such a needy slut, be a good girl and go easy on my back, yeah?” _ Leo teased, causing a faint humiliated murmur from the exhausted woman, unsure how much more she could take of the brutal gangbang she had so far endured. It was a surprise then when she felt a cock pushed into her ass once more, a gasp and whimper of familiar fullness as manhood pushed deep into her digestive tract once more. Her eyes went wide however as the second Summoner’s cock began probing at her entrance, their penises seeming to vy for dominance and control over her ass, both as eager as the other to occupy her tight rear. It wasn’t until their heads pressed together, forcing themselves upwards and subsequently stretching her brutalised hole open wider than before. An impassioned scream left her lips, her nails digging deeper into the man holding her back as she thought for sure she was about to be torn asunder. Every inch their shafts climbed into her ass caused more and more intense whimpers, tears forming in her eyes from the strain yet a steady trickle of lustful juices splashing down onto the sands nonetheless. 

  
  


Soon enough they had managed to force her open wide enough to fit four or five inches of their cock into her near unbearably tight ass, the combined pressure of her constricting soft walls and crammed interior driving the men near mad with lust. They pumped into her like machines, barely stopping as another of the Summoners shot an errant load of cum against her side, having been stroking himself to the sight of the depraved display of salacious intent before him. Try as they might, her petite frame just couldn’t handle more of their combined girth without succumbing to very real damage, but thankfully the warmth of her body and soft walls that squeezed and milked them; it didn’t take long before they had both emptied their balls as deep as they could into her thoroughly bitten body. Lowering her onto the sand, panting and exhausted, a few of the Summoners still not content took their time enjoying her trembling cum-slick body. 

  
  


Her face was freshly glazed once more as a Summoner used her slight breasts as a source of pleasurable friction, demanding she open her mouth as he climaxed, which the slutty Stoneweaver tiredly obliged. Another wanted one last fill of her pussy, taking a surprisingly slow and sensual approach, laying ontop of her and forcing her legs crossed against his back as he slowly and methodically used her cunt as a fleshlight; and her cervix as a drain in which to deposit a whole deluge of thick lust. Her feet were not left unappreciated, using her toes to slowly massage another’s glans until he throbbed and fired ejaculate against her thighs and stomach, quickly slipping his cock into her pussy as the last of his euphoria leaked from his tip. There was a growing murmur of realisation that their activities may have long lasting effects within the group, though they were not quite ready to exit the truly surreal evening’s event just yet, chuckling a joking with one another as unbeknownst to Taliyah they passed a tankard between them all. 

  
  


Just as the last of the Summoners finished taking advantage of some relatively ‘alone time’ with the glistening sweat soaked brunette, forcing her to jack him off as he roughly finger fucked her ass to a final quivering orgasm, Taliyah was caught off guard by a seemingly full tankard being lowered down to his cock. She was even more surprised when he shot his seed into the mug, the rest of his teammates grinning deviously as they crowded around the auburn haired woman. He handed her the tankard, which she took in weak hands, finally able to sit up and catch her breath allowing her heart to settle in her chest for the first time in hours. Decklin stepped forward, crouching down and taking Taliyah by the chin, forcing her to make eye contact as he smiled down at her. 

  
  


“ _ You’ve been such a good slutty Champion for us Taliyah, we wanted to give you a reward for being such an obedient eager girl. Who’d have thought such a short girl could take so much cum” _ He teased, taking great pleasure in how fiercely her cheeks burned crimson, able to feel the heat of her embarrassment in his hand as he held her face. He nodded towards the tankard. 

  
  


“ _...But I bet you’ve got room for a little more, isn’t that right Taliyah?” _ He asked, taking her by the hand and helping her to raise it to her lips. It was now that she realised the large metal drinking apparatus was filled nearly to the brim with their combined lust, evidently having jacked off into it while they waited for each other to take turns on her cum-soaked body. She stared at the thick creamy liquid, that little voice of purity in her mind that had been causing her so much shame all evening, trying with all it’s might to convince her she wouldn’t do it. She could say no. She should just say no. Even as she raised the cup to her lips and began tilting her head back, the first splash of salty semen meeting her tongue, she was trying with all her might to stop. Try as she might however, something carnal and deeply deprived within her spurred her onwards, a slight smile even appearing on her lips as she tilted her head back further and began greedily and messily swallowing the mass of mess down. The Summoners jeered and cheered her on, punching each other's shoulders playfully in complete disbelief of just how slutty the surfing Shuriman was. 

  
  


She finished the tankard with a smile, despite her cheeks burning red hot with shame. To her relief the men seemed to be finished with her, taking her by her arms and helping to lift her to her feet. The evening had progressed far beyond the warmth of the setting sun by now, and without a near constant supply of warm creamy injections into her slender frame, the cold was quick to take hold of her. Thankfully however, they were quick to bundle her in a towel and Decklin held her in a princess carry in his arms as the rest of the men quickly tidied up their campsite. One of them tried to move her surfboard, prompting a soft girlish giggle from the now sleepy woman, telling him weakly not to worry about it and that she’d retrieve it in the morning. For as rough and relentless as the Team Fight Tactics team had been, they felt very protective of the bundled exhausted woman who was rapidly falling asleep in their leader’s arms. As such, they discussed briefly the possibility of taking her back to her room, but they decided against it as they didn’t want any night owl Summoners spotting her and potentially spreading rumours. Instead, they opted to teleport to their team room in the Institute directly, summoning a sofa and tucking the deeply slumbering woman in with a rich silken blanket. They felt rather silly wishing her goodnight as they left, after all less than an hour ago they had been mercilessly fucking her brains out, but nonetheless they left her for a deep and peaceful sleep. 

  
  


When she awoke, Taliyah sat up with a start not recognising the room she resided in. It took her a few moments to remember the previous night’s activities, relieved that they had toweled her off and not left her unpleasantly sticky. The shame burned deep within her chest, cursing herself under her breath, a gnawing fear at the back of her mind at the possibilities such reckless unprotected sex could pose in the relatively near future. As she got to her feet, she was surprised to find her swim wear neatly folded and cleaned in a pile on a nearby table. As she left the team’s room in the Institute, recognising the familiar petricite walls of the Institute building as she stepped out into the hall, she made a mental note of which room belonged to the men that had so thoroughly violated her the night before. After all, for as embarrassed and ashamed as she was, she doubted she could bring herself to say no, were they to propose a group activity once again. Maybe she’d have to pay them a visit in the not too distant future... 


End file.
